The black opera
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Acto I] [post-cardverse] [AU, UsUK y más] Anhelar la libertad no es malo, escapar con un completo desconocido, sí. Había leído tanto sobre los antiguos reinos que creyó que todo era fantasía, ahora, Arthur estaba contra reloj en una carrera para conseguir los 21 arcanos mayores y desenterrar los recuerdos que, según él, no le pertenecían sino a una "reina" perdida en la historia.
1. The Lover

**Advertencias—**Post-Cardverse, pro-steam, pro-ANTI THE infinite HOLLIC, acción, aventura, fantasía, misterio, un poco de violencia y sangre cuando lo amerite, romance y por sobre todo Yaoi –con lemmon en un futuro- y un poco de drama.

**Disclaimers — **Los personajes de **Hetalia** así como el arte y la conceptualización de **Cardverse** contenido en Artestella no me pertenece, son propiedad de **Hideki Hiramuya**. Yo uso parte de estas ideas para la creación de esta historia sin intención de lucro. La Música utilizada a modo de referencia o contenida en este escrito le pertenece a sus autores, compositores y propietarios intelectuales. pro-ANTI THE-infinite-HOLLIC pertenece a su compositor así como el video a su creador conceptual.

**Notas— **Usualmente los _disclaimers_ los pongo en el primer capítulo para así poder pedir perdón por todo el plagio que cometo de otras personas (¿?) Así que ¡Hola! Este es el primer Fanfic de Hetalia que escribo –y espero el único-. Así que les presento este pequeño proyecto que está hilado a otro fic que escribo de otro Fandom llamado _Sacro Culto_. No es del todo necesario leerlo para entenderlo, de hecho son solo pequeños detalles que los unen. Mis notas de autor no suelen ser tan grandes, pero me pareció necesario todo lo de arriba y abajo a modo de introducción y aclaración.

**Canción—** Ververg –Cytus Soundtrack (Recomiendo que la busquen, es hermosa)

**Aclaraciones— Nombres: **Scott (Escocia), Dylan (Gales) Ryan (Irlanda del norte) **Parejas:** UsUk (siendo la principal por ahora) y más adelante nos toparemos con más. A pesar de estar basado en el Universo del Cardverse no respetaré del todo las parejas como el Alemania-Japón o el Rusia-Hungría. Eso será con forme la marcha. Este universo también es **Pro-Steam**, es decir: _Steampunk, Greensteam, Gothicsteam_ etc. Apuesto que muchas ya lo han visto tanto en FanArts como en muchas imágenes más, música y libros. Me disculpo de ante mano si no logró hacer que se metan tanto en el ambiente, siempre quise escribir algo de este género pero hasta ahora se me da la oportunidad y no sé si logre abordarlo.

Sin más que agregar: Buena Lectura~

* * *

><p><strong>The black opera<strong>

Acto **I - E**spada

**I.- L**amovrevx **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>—<em>Hocuhrwai meirdetai… hocuhrwai meirdetai<em>.

Un susurro en medio de la espesa arboleda, de un sendero que parecía no llevar a ningún lado. Una canción que vivía y venía de lo más profundo de su ser. Arthur se vio a sí mismo guiando sus pasos a lo desconocido. Se había alejado del camino principal que unía a las dos ciudades y, por azares del destino, perdió el rumbo sin saber hasta dónde era el punto más profundo del Bosque abandona de _Do Menor_.

Giró para ver con falsa sorpresa que ya no podía ver los grandes edificios de la Ciudad de Bronce y Cobre más allá de los altos y mullidos arboles de color ocre y musgo. Quizá habían pasado dos horas, incluso menos. Su hermano mayor, Scott, lo iba a matar si no llegaba con las piezas que recién había recogido de la herrería. Las necesitaba para terminar un trabajo urgente para antes del amanecer. Bueno, si moría entonces no habría regaño. Dejó de cantar y soltó una carcajada amalgamada de ironía.

Esos pensamientos suicidas de nuevo.

Arthur Kirkland era el menor de cuatro hermanos. El más ignorado y el más maltratado al mismo tiempo. Siempre a las ordenes de los otros tres, y quienes se dedicaban a espiar sus pasos como si fuera una especie de criminal recién salido de la cárcel. Su familia tenía un taller muy conocido en su ciudad natal; la ciudad de _Engranaje Plateado_ de país de _Espada_. Se especializaban en la construcción y reparación de vehículos y maquinaria pesada de motor de vapor; lo más usado en ese momento por la mayoría de las naciones, aunque Dylan, el siguiente en la lista de poder decía que había que modernizarse y comenzar a pensar en el uso del diésel antes de que su trabajo como mecánicos e ingenieros se viera estancado y opacado por el de otros países.

Sin embargo, Arthur no encajaba con ellos. Había aprendido mecánica de su padre y de sus hermanos. Del ensayo y el error –había descompuesto más máquinas de las que fue capaz de reparar– y sus hermanos habían decidido que lo mejor sería que se dedicara a los deberes de menor importancia: Mensajero, chofer y sirviente personal. Su vida fue decidida desde que sus padres murieron y él no sabía hacerse frente a sus tres amados –ogros- hermanos mayores.

—_schoho sonno, tsu'u reinane_…

Pero él tenía una inquietud, un sueño que, desde niño lo abordaba como si se tratara de una revelación. La canción en su mente fue como una canción de cuna que lo tranquilizaba, quizá "mamá" fue la primera palabra que aprendió pero una sencilla frase fue su primer recuerdo. Con él y un libro en sus manos bajo de un reloj dorado. El libro; cabe decir, llegó a sus manos en el verano de sus trece años, aunque poco le duró el gusto. Scott se lo quitó, le gritó y le prohibió volverlo a tomarlo del estante de la biblioteca abandonada de su padre. Pese a ello, Arthur siguió haciendo visitas secretas a la habitación para poder leer su escaso contenido. Sólo tres páginas, una de ella con la letra de la canción; la segunda con una imagen poco visible que, a juicio del más joven de los Kirkland era la epifanía que necesitaba para justiciar todos sus males. La tercera, la más importante, el símbolo de la casta real de Picas; el dibujo deteriorado de un antiguo cuento de hadas que su madre solía contarle.

Esas tres eran las piezas que necesitaba para entender que su destino no estaba en la ciudad de _Engranaje plateado_, no era un sirviente, y que había algo más en la canción que la letra antigua de un lenguaje desconocido y sin sentido. No saber qué estás cantando puede ser un problema.

Arthur era rubio, de ojos verdes, intensos como los de su hermano Scott y su genética no lo había favorecido siendo el más pequeño y escuálido. A sus veinticinco años no había logrado hacer ni la mitad de cosas que siempre soñó hacer. Tal vez ese dejo de rebeldía que había experimentado aquel día lo habían llevado hasta el bosque. Se sentía bien, incluso esa palpitación de culpa le resultaba un placer irresistible.

Se sentía como el chico malo de los cuentos de hadas que solía leer, el mago que estaba a punto de encontrar su poder interior y comenzar una gran aventura.

Fue hasta poco más de cuarenta minutos que se encontró frente a una construcción de piedra solida cubierta parcialmente con largas hileras de hierbas y flores. Se expandía hacia los lados con unos veinte metros y si sus cálculos no le mentían, sobrepasaba los cincuenta metros de altura. Algo grande para haber estado oculto en el bosque. Se quedó estático, conteniendo la respiración y una sonrisa cómplice que no hacía más que evidenciar su asombro.

Su propio castillo en medio del bosque.

Se fio de estar solo y soltó un grito eufórico, estirando sus brazos dando un par de brincos; tras de eso, recobró la compostura y su gesto serio. Eso era increíble, si sus hermanos se llegaran a enterar en qué clase de lugar había estado lo condenarían a una eternidad en su propia torre. Y moriría solo porque nadie va a rescatar a los príncipes, son ellos quienes deben de rescatar a las princesas.

Escudriñó aquel hallazgo tratando de encontrar una forma de entrar, fue hasta que dio la tercera vuelta que encontró entre la maleza y montón de lianas un patrón que no correspondía con el resto. Como si alguien las hubiera movido o cortado. Las removió con la mano enguantada en cuero y encontró un pasadizo, un estrecho túnel del que no veía final. Torció la boca en una mueca de confusión.

Podía dar un par de pasos y regresar por dónde había venido. Pero le resultaba más interesante ir hacia una muerte segura. Sacó de entre sus ropas color negro de cuero y vinil lo que parecía ser una pequeña lámpara de aceite portátil, lo suficiente pequeña para que abarcara la palma de su mano, y con ayuda de una piedra que frotó contra una zona especificó del aparato logró hacer ignición y una flama se manifestó en medio siendo alimentada por el aceite de la misma. Nada mal le había resultado llevarla en esta ocasión.

—Bien… aquí vamos —se dijo a sí mismo a modo de inspirarse un poco de valor. Dio el primer paso, con temor a que el lugar se callera con él estando en pleno recorrido. Tres y cuatro y se había acostumbrado al intangible miedo de ser aplastado por las paredes.

Tardó cinco minutos en llegar al final del pasadizo y grata fue su sorpresa al llegar a un jardín interior. Un lugar hermoso y antiquísimo, abandonado y en ruinas, siendo abrazado por la naturaleza que lo reclamaba como suyo al cubrir de flores de color azul pastel y hierba en un tono inusualmente oscuro.

—Es… hermoso…— soltó bajando la lámpara de aceite. Se dio el lujo de caminar y admirar en silencio la arquitectura que la naturaleza había destruido para darle paso a algo fuera de lo común, un bello paraje de novela de terror. El sol parecía a pocos minutos de morir en el horizonte por sobre la muralla de piedra. Con suerte y llegaría para antes de la cena.

Recorrió lentamente el jardín y reconoció por un segundo el patrón del lugar, había cuatro fuentes en las esquinas, destruidas e inservibles. Él había entrado por lo que parecía ser la parte sur; lo que le dio visión privilegiada del monumento que se erigía en medio de todo. De mármol o piedra clara se encontraba postradas tres figuras que antes habían sido algo parecidos a humanos. El cuerpo del centro permanecía entero con una expresión solemne y de dolor inmaculado, mientras que las dos presencias, cada uno a su lado carecían de cabezas y partes de su cuerpo; seguramente obra del tiempo y la corrosión; hizo un rápido recorrido y encontró una cabeza a los pies de la misma. La otra no estaba en su campo de visión, pero sí las manos de ésta. Extendidas sobre el piso con los dedos rodeados de rosas azules, señalándole. Sintió un fuerte escalofrió escalarle la espalda, la mano abierta y la gesticulación de la otra cabeza, un rostro que clamaba volver a encontrarse con su otra mitad. Estiró su mano para tratar de tocar aquella pieza de piedra, se estiró un poco y con temor rozó la superficie hasta qué, obra de la maleza, se cortó con las espinas de las rosas por encima de los guantes.

Quien decía que las Rosas eran bellas flores indefensas estaba muy equivocado.

—¿Has odio la historia de los amantes? —escuchó de súbito entre la nada y las rosas a lo lejos.

Arthur retrocedió varios pasos buscando quien había hecho aquella pregunta. Frunció el entrecejo haciendo que sus grandes cejas se rozaran una con la otra. Retrajo su mano con recelo y miró de reojo que el corte no había sido del todo profundo cuando apenas su guante café comenzaba a teñirse tímidamente de un marrón oscuro.

—¡¿Quién está allí?!

—Escuché que hace muchos años— dijo aquella voz entre la maleza—, cuando los reinos de la casta real aún vivían, existía un rey que no amaba a su reina, y ella lo mandó a matar, por celos, a él y a su amante, quien resultaba ser su Jack.

Y pareció que el tiempo se detuvo para Arthur. Lo vio por encima de la cabeza de la figura de en medio, justo arriba de esta. Unos ojos tan claros como cuando el cielo toca el mar. Hubo algo en esas orbes que le recordaron de pronto una sencilla frase, unas palabras que se escribieron en su mente y clamaban ser liberarlas para dejar atrás un extraño sentimiento de culpa.

—_Pero no fuimos nosotros…—_ susurró casi de manera hipnótica.

Aquel sujeto no logró escuchar y soltó una sonora carcajada que sacó a Arthur de su ensimismamiento. Meneó la cabeza aún disfrutando de la expresión confusa de ese extraño de particular semblante. Sus ojos verdes, brillantes y con miedo. Bajó de un salto y tuvo cuidado de no resbalar y parecer como si el golpe duro no hubiera dolido.

—Me llamo Alfred, Alfred F. Jones —le sonrió ampliando su sonrisa, provocando que unas líneas de expresión se marcaran en su joven rostro, dio un asentimiento con el sombrero que llevaba e hizo un ademán muy sutil –como ya no se hacía desde hace mucho. Su cabello era rubio oscuro, más opaco que el oro, quizá más parecido al cobre. Vestía con una chaqueta de vinil café, con una camisa blanca de botones plateados y unos pantalones negros atravesados con varios arneses en sus piernas y sus caderas. En ellas, descansaban la culatas del al menos cuatro revolvers.

Para Arthur todo acto de valor se había esfumado, no gesticuló miedo, Scott le había enseñado que la peor jugada en un juego de cartas era que el oponente vislumbrara tu expresión y con ello, se diera cuenta que el juego en tus manos estaba jodido, el punto era hacerle ver al otro que tu mano era mucho mejor. Retrocedió con un gesto aún fruncido y se escondió tras la mano con el rosal azul. Sin embargo no dejó de verlo, como si sus potentes ojos verdes lo ahuyentaran.

—Hey, no te asustes ¿Cómo te llamas?

—No estoy asustado —atinó a responder aferrando sus manos al dedo.

—Bien, no lo estás ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿cómo llegaste hasta acá?

—Eso no te importa.

—Me importa porque no quiero que tomes lo me pertenece— Alfred lo miró con divertida curiosidad y se apoyó en la cabeza de mármol caída.

Cada uno en un extremo, a lado de la imponente presencia. Como si fueran el remplazo de las piezas incompletas en esa escena. Arthur pareció no comprender a primera instancia a que se refería ese chico. Su voz se había vuelto temblorosa y tenía miedo. No llevaba ningún arma consigo. No podía defenderse, y hacerse notar débil era lo que menos deseaba.

Alfred llegó a la conclusión de que ese chico no iba a responderle, no le diría su nombre y dudaba que le dejara solo. Había encontrado aquel lugar hace no más de un par de horas y se las había pasado intentado descubrir el misterio del templo.

—Dime _Rosa Azul_ ¿Qué sabes del arcano mayor de Los Amantes? —le preguntó con su mejor y más afable sonrisa. Pero el de ojos verdes sólo intensificó su mirada—. No me veas así, tú eres el que no quiere cooperar, yo sólo estoy tratando de hacer lo más fácil para los dos.

—N-no sé nada —respondió.

—¿Y porque estás aquí?

—Ya te dije que eso no te importa.

—¿También quieres la carta?

—¿La carta?

—¿Sabes si quiera en dónde estás parado?— El de ojos azules seguía en su extremo respectivo, tratando de leer todos los movimiento del extraño de ojos verdes—. Cuando la realeza cayó—comenzó a explicar de manera lenta y pausada—, el balance de nuestro mundo estaba en peligro, se había movido y las cosas parecían colapsar. Los reyes de los cuatro reinos habían matado a los Dioses, los siete que regían las reglas en este Universo. Entonces ellos, la última línea real, decidieron sacrificarse para que ninguna otra casta tuviera que hacerlo. Crearon veintiún Arcanos mayores en dónde depositaban su historia, sus recuerdos y vivencias. Construyeron un templo sobre los cuatro reinos y dieron paso a la nueva vida, las picas fueron precedidas por las espadas, los corazones por copas, los diamantes por oros y los tréboles por bastos, los reinos por países… No había más Reyes, ni Reinas, ni Jakcs, tampoco Comodines, sólo fragmentos de su poder depositados en algunos lugares… como éste.

—Eso es sólo un cuento de hadas— dijo Arthur inmerso en la conversación, había escuchado y leído antes esa historia, y no era más que una cosmogonía de como se había creado su mundo.

—Estás en la casa del Sexto Arcano, la carta de Los Amantes.

—Te equivocas — algo se encendió en su interior—, no son Los Amantes.

—El Seis corresponde a–

—La carta se llama El Amante.— Arthur no sabía de dónde venía aquello, pero sentía la necesidad de corregir y sacar a la luz la verdad que ni él conocía—, la carta se llama así.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—¡No te importa!— exclamó con enfado y luego se volvió a ocultar entre los dedos.

—¿Sabes que estás en una de las manos de los amantes? —Arthur desvió la mirada, alzándola por sobre su hombro derecho, escudriñando la silueta femenina que estaba a su lado, luego la masculina que estaba protegiendo a Alfred del sol que comenzaba a caer. La escena no le era familiar del todo.

Una canción, el libro y un recuerdo. Una sonrisa y una mano que lo sostenía.

Dejó la seguridad de la mano que lo resguardaba, y sus ojos viajaban del piso hasta la cabeza. Un halo de luz rodeó a la presencia de mármol producto del sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte. Una escena: Dos personas uniendo sus manos, una tercera como mediador. Un matrimonio, una rivalidad, un juramento, una traición, un secreto, una farsa. Muchas ideas vinieron a la mente de Arthur en ese momento, porque esas tres figuras no representaban del todo a los amantes. Había algo divino en esa luz que cubría la espalda de mármol.

Porque no siempre el matrimonio significa amor, ni la rivalidad una traición.

—La carta de El Amante no habla de amor, habla de las relaciones y los lazos que forman las personas. El amante es aquella cálida luz que nos rodea.

Una luz, un disparo y un sonido seco.

Sus ojos volvieron a chocar y ahora ya no eran como el cielo, era como si la tierra fértil se enfrentara al mar, un mar que golpeaba con fuerza contra de él. Alfred le había disparado pero el tino había sido erróneo. A propósito.

—Así que no sabes nada —dijo con un tono retador—. Si vienes por el sexto arcano te informo que es mío.

—¡Mal nacido, casi me matas!— exclamó buscando su lámpara de aceite para usarla de arma.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

—¡No lo sé, joder. Maldición!— le mostró la lámpara y la alzó por sobre su cabeza—, si dejo caer esto… si lo hago todo éste lugar ardera como un infierno. ¡Adiós carta!

—No te atreverías — retó— tú también.

—¿Eso importa acaso? —cuestionó sin ápice de dolor.

—¿Estás loco?, ¿qué no te importa tu vida?

—¿Qué vida?— y rio por lo bajo—, una vida que no es mía al fin y al cabo. Una vida en dónde todos toman decisiones por mí y creen que es lo mejor—su mano tembló por encima de su cabeza— Vine a ese lugar porque pensé que podría liberarme. ¡Me perdí a posta de no volver nunca!

—Hey… cálmate… no es para tanto.

—Esa es la excusa más inútil de todas… — rio y usó toda su fuerza para golpear el piso con la lámpara que se reventó haciendo que el aceite se derramara y se encendiera dejando a su paso una estela de fuego que se fue expandiendo por la hierba en el piso.

—¡Estás loco!— exclamó Alfred guardando su revólver y corriendo hasta él para poder alejarle del fuego. Lo tomó por el brazo y haló de él para llevárselo, sin embargo el otro rubio se soltó y corrió hasta las llamas.

—¡Déjame en paz!

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que esto empeore!

—¿¡Eres sordo, idiota o qué!? —Gritó Arthur retrocediendo hasta ocultarse bajo los pies de la figura de mármol— ¡Vete y déjame morir solo!

—¡No sé quién demonios eres! Ni tus motivos… pero déjame decirte que eres la persona más estúpida y cobarde que he conocido en mi vida.

Alfred se dio media vuelta y corrió hasta el extremo sur para poder escapar por el pasadizo que había encontrado. Pero a pocos pasos de llegar a su objetivo se reprendió a sí mismo. Paró en seco y se propinó varios golpes en la cabeza. Apretó dientes y puños. Maldito sentido del honor, maldito el momento y la necesidad de salvar a esos recios ojos verdes. Dio media vuelta y supo que no era tarde porque el fuego apenas había alcanzado la mitad de la zona este y media. Rodeó la parte oeste y llegó hasta Arthur del lado que el fuego no había crecido.

—¡Te sacaré de aquí aunque me odies!— le gritó y trató de tomarlo, pero él se giró y apenas sus manos se rozaron. Alfred le quitó el guante al tratar de tomarlo de la mano y Arthur cayó sobre el fuego. Su sangre manchó el piso, sintió el inminente calor en su piel, escuchó como lo llamaban y su visión sólo podía ir del fuego al cielo color naranja oscuro.

Eso era todo. ¡Finito!

Cerró sus ojos tratando de dejarse llevar. De pronto ya no había nada en su mente, ni los rostros de sus hermanos, ni la risotada de Alfred, tampoco la urgencia de entregar las piezas o el placer culposo. Sólo esa melodía, la cajita de música de su madre con el tintineo de una bailarina empapada en azul brillante y sonrisa eterna. Una melodía de la cual no sabía nada, una canción que no hablaba de amor, ni de odio, tampoco de miedo mucho menos dicha; era una canción que englobaba todos los sentimientos que se estancaban en su pecho, llenándolo y arrebatándole sus recuerdos para poner frente a él ajenos. De él, una canción, un libro y un reloj de oro bajo sus pies desnudos.

De pronto, la nada, luego, un golpe eléctrico… como un beso que era capaz de traerlo de la muerte.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, casi por instinto y se topó con el rostro de Alfred, serio y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Estaba rodeado de un aura azul que se extendía más allá de sus hombros.

—¿Quién eres y qué haz hecho? —cuestionó Alfred sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

Arthur quiso saber a qué se refería. Ladeó la cabeza y ya no había calor, las llamas se habían convertido en luces azules de flotaban alrededor de todo el jardín. Como Hadas de fuego que bailaban recitando algún hechizo. Guió sus ojos hasta el cielo que para entonces ya estaba lleno de estrellas parpadeantes, brillantes como no se veían su ciudad.

—Estoy muerto.

—No— secundó el de ojos azules —. En cuanto caíste el fuego se tornó en esto y el jardín parece vivo ¿Qué haz hecho?

—Nada…— susurró cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, desorientado y cansado. Las retiró y Alfred notó el ligero rastro de sangre en su rostro.

—Tu sangre…

—Solamente me he…— miró su mano—, me corté con las rosas al llegar aquí.

—Cuando caíste tu sangre tocó el piso —articuló con meticuloso orden de hechos—, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Sólo sabes hacer eso, preguntar— se incorporó y le arrebató el guante para poder ponérselo de nuevo—, _¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?, ¿Qué quieres? _

—Quizá no haría tantas si las respondieras— lo observó levantarse y no hizo nada detenerlo— ¡Te salvé la vida!

—¿Y quién te lo pidió?— le retó— ¿A caso vas por la vida rescatando perritos de las calles o gatos de los árboles?

—Al menos los perros son más agradecidos— Alfred se puso de pie sólo para recibir un puñetazo de parte del otro rubio. Un fuerte y sonoro golpe que le hizo girar su cabeza y por poco caer. No hizo sonido alguno, pero había dolido. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su nariz y miró por encima de su guante la brillante sangre roja que manaba de ella. Se miraron, casi con odio genuino. ¡A la mierda ese tipo! Ahora iba a pagar.

Sacudió su mano y se dispuso a tomar posición de ataque. Algunas gotas de su sangre mancharon el piso, y como la primera vez, algo pasó, ahora, el rastro había cambiado a un azul intenso, más profundo que el color de las llamas y se extendió por todo el centro, subiendo por las figuras y llegando hasta las fuentes que, como si un botón las impulsará comenzaron a lanzar agua hacia arriba en corros irregulares de poco a poco se iban volviendo pulsaciones de siete tiempos.

Un patrón simbólico se formó a todo alrededor, un símbolo que parecía olvidado. La Pica estaba por todos lados.

—¿Qué… demonios… has hecho?

—¡Nada, lo juro!— levantó las manos para demostrar que estaba libre todo culpa, sacudió la cabeza dejando atrás toda ira y algunas gotas del líquido rojo cayeron al piso tornándose de color azul.

—Tu sangre…

—¡Tu sangre comenzó todo esto!

—La sangre…

—¡Deja de repetir esa palabra, da miedo!

Arthur miró su mano enguantada. La despojó del cuero y observó la herida que parecía sanar lentamente. Miró a Alfred y un extraño dejo de excitación brilló en sus ojos verdes haciendo contraste por el color azul que les rodeaba. Le sonrió por primera vez, y tan pronto como ésta se había formado desapareció cuando dio media vuelta y apretó su mano contra las espinas de las rosas. Soltó un quejido pero apretó los dientes para resistir y cuando sintió que su sangre chorreaba entre su palma la abrió, había sido un corte profundo que dejaría cicatriz.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Necesito tu sangre…

—¿De qué–?

Se acercó a él tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo de esquivar el golpe, nuevamente le había estrellado contra su nariz y una profunda hemorragia comenzó a surcar su rostro, tras de eso, colocó su mano herida sobre el rostro del más alto y junto sus líquidos carmesí.

El de ojos azules lo tomó del brazo, dispuesto a retirarlo y golpearlo, sin embargo el fuerte olor metálico de la sangre ajena le embriagó por algunos segundos, se sintió desfallecer y entrecerró los ojos viendo como esos intensos orbes verdes lo miraban con inquisitoria pasión. Si a eso le llamaban amor a primera vista –o golpe- entonces era un masoquista. Bajó la guardia y soltó un gemido cuando la mano abandono su rostro.

—Si esto funciona, entonces —ladeó su mano y dejó caer las gotas de la sangre mezclada— un reloj debe de aparecer.

Los dejos de sangre cayeron uno a uno, tornándose de un color aún más brillante que todo lo que les rodeaba. Se extendieron con rapidez, pero no fue un reloj lo que se formó, sino el símbolo de Picas ornamentado en su centro por lo que parecían ser rosas y letras.

—Bueno, esto no era lo que esperaba.

Alfred llegó hasta él, cubriendo su rostro con un pañuelo teñido de carmín. Miró el símbolo y luego al rubio.

—Y luego de romperme la nariz ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Esto es— levanto su mano cuando Alfred tenía la intención de hacer otro comentario y callarlo de esa manera—, parecido al libro. El dibujo de tres personas bajo un símbolo, el amante, el símbolo del reino de Picas y… ahora queda la canción.

—¿Qué canción?

—Desde niño había una canción sin significado que estaba en mi cabeza, en realidad eran letras al azar y les di tono cuando escuchaba la caja de música de mi madre. Era un tintineo molesto y casi sin sentido, como la letra, pero cuando pasó el tiempo parecía que las notas se iban escribiendo en mi cabeza como una partitura— alzó la cabeza para ver como las cuatro fuentes danzaban—. No tengo la menor idea de lo que diga la canción. Pero es lo primero que viene en el libro.

—¿Qué libro? Oye, dices cosas sin mucho sentido.

Volvió a hacer el ademán con su mano para callarlo de una vez por todas y camino con pasos lentos y desconfiados por el símbolo hasta quedar en el centro.

—_H-hocuh…rwai… meirdetai…_— susurró y de súbito las fuentes dejaron de manar agua. Tres segundos y el flujo siguió normal.

—Hazlo de nuevo.

—¡Calla! No me puedo concentrar— le miró de reojo.

Arthur enfocó las fuentes delante de él y de cómo los chorros salían disparados siguiendo el tiempo del tic tac de un reloj.

—Son ocho tiempos.

Él había leído tantos cuentos de hadas que al final –y por su monótono modo de vivir– se había dado cuenta que nada de eso era cierto, lo único con valor era el trabajo para vivir día a día. Un trabajo que a él no le llamaba la atención. Un deber que le fue obligado desde hace mucho y que hacía sólo para sobrevivir. Para darle gusto a sus hermanos y de alguna forma, aferrarse a algo que le ayudara a despertar todas las mañanas. Los cuentos habían quedado en el olvido, pero no los sueños que día a día parecían ser más tangibles; verse a sí mismo reflejado en el espejo y parecer que en realidad era otro, en algún tiempo o lugar. Incluso la experiencia cercana a la muerte le había parecido emocionante, tanto que por un segundo –tan solo un breve momento– sintió que todo lo que había soportado valió la pena.

Y allí estaba en medio de un bosque abandonado, en un templo –o lo que fuera– rodeado de un fuego mágico, con símbolos mágicos y fuentes danzantes. Era un mal sueño. Una pesadilla.

—_Hocuhrwai meirdetai… hocuhrwai meirdetai… schono sonne, ykorondainewa…_ —Arthur alzó su voz, con cierta timidez, tenía las manos contra su pecho, contraídas por los nervios, cerró los ojos y tras alargar la última nota, el agua había alcanzado cierta altura que superaba a la de la estatua de mármol.

Contó ocho tiempos nuevamente y soltó las palabras con suavidad.

_Hin, nendes, tehai spremehelode,_

_Yese dirusto holangso diwainte,_

_Nenzo, daikre tsupro hepto hostaringdu uzaiya_

Con cada palabra, una sección diferente se iba encendiendo, como si el templo fuera una partitura gigante. Palpitando y corriendo sobre la marcha. Un reloj que apenas le había dado cuerda tras largos siglos de descanso.

_Schlongte, izovante, ich to hu he nero_

_Izmamo, izevrente, muis to nu khwehena._

_Istewante, mizumemto, quos tanti teheha_

_Arumamo, staletto mahakala._

El fuego se había alejado de ellos, formando un círculo alrededor de la figura, danzando al ritmo de la voz del rubio. Éste alzó tímidamente los brazos tratando de guiar la canción con ellos. Formando figuras con sus brazos tratando de iluminar cada rincón, hasta que finalmente, todo el jardín brillaba en un patrón musical. El agua que caía y era expulsada provocaba un eco haciendo coro con las notas que salían de la garganta de Arthur. Cuando su voz alzó en el mantra que conocía perfectamente, no tuvo miedo de alzar lo más que podía los brazos y guiar él mismo el ritmo del agua; el símbolo bajo sus pies brillaba con más intensidad que antes.

_Hocuhrwai meirdetai_

_Hocuhrwai meirdetai_

_Schoho sonno, tsu'u reinane_

El fuego comenzó a elevarse mecido por los movimientos de Arthur, las luces rodearon la figura de mármol y formaron el mismo efecto luminoso que el sol hace algunas horas. El Arcano del amante estaba siendo representado en ese momento. Alfred lo comprendió con dificultad. Entonces de alguna forma el escenario entre ellos era la unión, de su sangre una acción, de la canción un juramento, de las fuentes, la magia y el hecho de que la profecía del _Fin del mundo_ era cierta.

_Schlongte, izovante, ich to hu he nero_

_Izmamo, izevrente, muis to nu khwehena_

_Istewante, mizumemto, quos tanti teheha_

_Arumamo, staletto mahakala_

Se había vuelto como un espectáculo de luces y sonido. Arthur dejó de experimentar todo aquello que lo mataba, el miedo, el odio y la frustración, saboreó por primera vez la sensación de la libertad, el hecho de destruir todo lo que lo ataba al mundo y ser uno con el templo, con la canción y las palabras que cobraban sentido. Cantaba sobre la liberación de su alma, no había dolor que fuera más grande que la pasión que de su voz y su pecho se desbordaba como una presa que llevaba cientos de años colapsando por la presión. Sentía que tenía el poder en sus manos, el poder del tiempo y del viento que se mecía a su alrededor. Se sentía invencible.

Había destruido los lazos que lo ataban a todo lo que lo destruía.

El punto más alto de su canción se vio cuando alzó una mano para dirigir una nota y una extraña figura de materializo frente a sus ojos, un ser traslucido que se elevó meciendo unas largas orejas y voló como un globo de aire hasta la cabeza del hombre de mármol en dónde todas las hadas bailaban.

_Hocuhrwai meirdetai_

_Hocuhrwai meirdetai_

_Schoho sonno, tsu'u reinane_

Ellas rieron al verle y extendieron sus manos para extenderle un pedazo de papel, una carta que estaba siendo materializada por el fuego mágico. La criatura la tomó en su boca y cuando Arthur acabó de cantar, la dejo caer en sus manos. Ésta flotaba tímidamente mientras el fuego parecía grabar la escena. Tres figuras en medio de ella, y arriba de ellos, un símbolo luminoso como un sol los rodeaba. Se leía una "V" y un "I" Y bajo de ella rezaba:

—_Lamovrevx… _El enamorado.

—Vaya… eso fue, grandioso —Alfred se acercó a él y juntos admiraron la carta bajo la atenta mirada de un translucido ser alado que parecía ser un conejo.

—Te dije que era El Enamorado, no Los Amantes.

—Bien, lo capto —soltó Alfred con una media sonrisa que se veía repugnante a ojo de Arthur con toda esa sangre fresca y los dientes manchados.

Ambos la tomaron al mismo tiempo.

—Oye… creo que aquí hay un mal entendido.

—Sí, ya lo creo—Asintió el de grandes cejas y tiró de su lado, el inferior—. Creo que yo debo de conservar esto. Fue mi canción después de todo.

—Creo que debo ser yo, te salvé la vida ¿Lo recuerdas?— espetó el de ojos azules con falsa modestia, jaló del otro lado, el superior.

—¡Escúchame maldito mocoso, no pase por esto para irme con las manos vacías!

—Te recuerdo que mi sangre también logró todo esto.

—Sí, pero fue mi canción.

—Tu canción, tu canción, si no hubiera encontrado el túnel quizá nunca hubieras encontrado este lugar— Alfred jaló con más fuerza con ambas manos, acción que Arthur imitó.

—¡Oh, gracias!, pero creo que yo lo hubiera hecho solo perfectamente.

—¡Ésta carta me pertenece, suelta!

—¡No, es mía!

—¡No! ¡Mía!

—¡No!

Ambos tiraban de su lado, embargados por una ira que provocó que poco a poco las luces alrededor se fueran opacando, el agua escaseó y los símbolos volvieron a quedar ocultos en la maleza. La criatura mirada como la carta iba de un extremo al otro hasta que lo inevitable pasó.

La carta se partió por la mitad y cada uno de ellos salió volando con un pedazo de la carta.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Arthur mirando su parte del botín. Ahora era completamente inservible. Se puso de pie y antes que dirigirle la palabra guío sus pasos en la leve oscuridad que era iluminada por las estrellas— ¡Me largo!

Alfred se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba solo hasta varios minutos después. Incluso la criatura había desaparecido. Miró su pedazo con dificultad; de noche ya no veía bien. ¿Usar lentes? ¡Para nada! Dejó salir un suspiro y se volvió a recostar en el lecho de rosas en que él había caído.

—Ni si quiera supe su nombre.

Cerró los ojos y nuevamente los sueños extraños lo embargaron: él, una espada, una corona y un reloj de oro arriba de él.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas—<strong> Hasta aquí~ oh, esto quedó más corto de lo que pensé, pero creo que es un buen inicio. Tenía en mente comenzar con una introducción contando como el mundo acabo en su estado actual, pero creo que dejaré que los mismos personajes poco a poco lo vayan explicando basados en sus vivencias. Particularmente le voy a dar más peso a esta pareja que a otras –eso no quiere decir que no habrá mucha más variedad- Prometo que poco a poco se irán revolviendo muchas cosas.

**Aclarciones II**— La canción de "Verbeg" en realidad no tiene un significado; al inicio se creía que era un lenguaje inventado por el compositor, luego se dijo que era un antiguo dialecto de una tribu en Nueva Zelanda. Segundo, mi tesis está enfocada al Tarot de Marsella y la reinterpretación de los Arcanos mayores –por eso los conozco de pies a cabeza- y comenzaré diciendo que la baraja española es completamente distinta que a la inglesa (en la que supone está basado el artestella) y el de Marsella (que es de origen Francés) también tiene una variación que dista mucho de lo que el mismo Hiramuya dibujó, como el hecho de que los Bastos (acá Tréboles) en la energía sexual, creativa y fuego. No cuadra mucho con Rusia, ya saben… así que tendré que adaptar ideas, romper arquetipos y alegorías que ustedes conocen. Será interesante. Tercero, la figura que se manifestó frente a Arthur es **Flying mint Bunny** (por si no lo habían atrapado) ¡Y ya!, Hay muchas notas. Prometo que no me extenderé en un futuro.

Sin más espero que les haya gustado y dejen su comentario con alguna opinión o palabras de ánimo. También los favoritos y alertas son bien recibidos. Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	2. Walk with me

**Notas— **Allo Agradezco de forma infinita los comentarios, el mensaje, favoritos y alertas que el fic recibió. Me hacen muy feliz y me han animado a seguir escribiendo un poco más (tengo varios capítulos ya montados) La actualizaciones tendrán lugar entre dos a tres semanas. Ta vez antes. En fin. Muchos besos y abrazos a mi bella beta ZoudiaxZoe (aplausos). No hay nada que agregar así que:

Buena lectura~

**Aclaraciones— Nombres: **Scott (Escocia), Dylan (Gales) Ryan (Irlanda del norte)

* * *

><p><strong>The black opera<strong>

Acto **I - E**spadas

**II.- XIX: **Walk with me

* * *

><p>Esperaba que su inusual habilidad para ser ignorado por sus hermanos surtiera efecto en ese día y no notaran su ausencia. Entró a su casa con pasos sigilosos como los de un pequeño conejo que intenta huir de un depredador, cerró la puerta principal con suma delicadeza y tuvo cuidado de esquivar algunas trampas que su hermano mayor había puesto. Cuando sólo le quedaba pasar el umbral de la sala hacia las escaleras podría cantar victoria. Agradeció el incesante tic tac de los varios relojes en la casa y como quien no quiere la cosa dio el primer pasó a la sala y la luz de las lámparas de aceite de ésta se encendieron de inmediato dejando ver las tres siluetas de sus hermanos mayores: Scott, Dylan y Ryan.<p>

Estaba en problemas.

Retrajo sus pasos hasta la oscuridad del pasillo.

—Dejé las piezas en el taller, lamento la demora.

Scott, el más alto y quien fungía como cabecilla de los Kirkland no tenía buena cara; sus ojos verdes brillaban con una temida e inquisitoria necesidad de apalear a alguien. Sus espesas cejas pelirrojas estaban tan fruncidas que ninguna palabra salió de los labios de Arthur. Sí, estaba terriblemente enojado.

—¿Dónde has estado?— Ryan salió a colación cuando la atmósfera dentro de la casa ya no era respirable. Él era el tercero, tenía unos profundos ojos verde claro y el cabello de un tono naranja brillante, casi rubio. Su expresión al contrario de la de sus otros dos hermanos era un poco más serena—. Llamamos al taller y dijeron que saliste a buen tiempo de la ciudad. ¿Qué paso?

—Nada…— dijo quedito—, solo me entretuve por allí.

—¿Por allí, dónde?

—Me perdí.

—¡No mientas! —exclamó Scott poniéndose de pie. Ryan por mero instinto lo tomó del brazo y evitó que llegara a más de la mitad de la habitación. El pelirrojo notó, entre la escasa luz, que las ropas de su hermano estaba sucias así como un olor que no había logrado distinguir: Quemado.

Arthur se sobresaltó ante este movimiento y ocultó la mano herida tras de sí. Había perdido el guante y no tuvo oportunidad de lavarse ni atender su herida. Tampoco de asearse para al menos pasar desapercibido.

—Ven aquí— ordenó.

No respondió, se quedó en su lugar temblando. Tenía miedo, de él y de la reprimenda. ¿Lo iba a golpear como cuando arruinó su primera moto?, Quizá sólo le diría lo pobre e inútil que era para la casa y el negocio y lo dejaría ir recordándole que era gracias a él que siguiera bajo _su_ techo. Dio un paso y luego otro haciéndose notar a la luz de las lámparas de gas.

Ryan abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella, soltó a Scott y fue hacia él inspeccionándole con cuidado.

—¿Qué te paso?, ¿estás herido?— le palpó el rostro y luego los hombros para hacer un recorrido por sus brazos y notar la herida profunda en su palma que no dejaba de sangrar —¡Por todos los engranajes de la ciudad! ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

—¿En dónde estabas? —Inquirió el mayor—¿Te peleaste?

—Fue un accidente, me perdí… a las afueras de la ciudad.

—No mientas.

—…no, no miento— no tenía el valor para subir la mirada y toparse con la de sus dos hermanos. Dylan, como siempre, se quedaba callado con ese gesto serio y déspota que solía tener—, me perdí en el bosque de _Do Menor_, no supe por dónde ir.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

—Algo… algo llamó mi atención, fue muy rápido, no recuerdo bien lo que pasó.

Scott apresuró el paso y lo tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta, Ryan fue empujado a un lado pero no se atrevió a intervenir en esta ocasión.

—Mírame bien, pequeño mocoso ya no tienes ocho años como para andar perdiéndote por allí. Si me entero que andas en malas jugadas te juro que patearé tu rubio trasero hasta que no puedas volver a sentarte nunca ¡¿Entiendes?!

—Sí.

Le soltó y miró al otro rubio.

—Atiende esa mano, que tome y baño y se vaya a la cama, no verá la luz de sol hasta que el infierno se congele— caminó a su lado y le echó una última mirada para salir rumbo a la segunda planta.

Arthur contuvo por un segundo su rabia, apretando sus manos y los dientes hasta sentirlos rechinar. No era la primera vez que lo reprendía, tampoco la primera enfrente de los otros dos. Sin embargo en esta ocasión el sentimiento de frustración era excelso.

—Déjame ver esa mano— extendió sus dos palmas y luego miró al rubio cenizo que mirada desde uno de los sillones— Dylan ¿Quieres traerme el botiquín de la cocina?

—Vamos a la cocina, hay mejor luz allá y se puede lavar.

Dylan era un extraño _ente_ entre Scott y Ryan. Era más callado y cuidadoso con lo que decía a comparación de resto, su cabello era de un inusual color cenizo oscuro que hacia resaltar sus ojos azules. No se metía contigo si tú no te metías con él, pero a pesar de eso Arthur no había corrido con mucha suerte. Los tres caminaron hasta otro apartado de la casa y Ryan encendió el generador de energía y algunos focos de calor se encendieron en el techo. Fue en ese momento que ambos Kirkland vieron las reales condiciones de su hermano.

Decir sucio era una palabra, la mayoría de su ropa estaba quemada, incluso su cabello, tenía algunos raspones en la cara y los pantalones rotos de la rodilla derecha en dónde se podía ver otra herida de menor importancia. Ryan se enfocó en la mano y lo primero que hizo fue limpiarla con un trapo. Mientras tanto Dylan se hacía cargo se preparar algo de comer y hervir agua para servirle un poco de té.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

—Fue un rosal— atinó a responder con el semblante distante. Un punto en contra para su historia. Las rosas eran extrañas en Espadas.

—¿Te agarraste de él?

—Algo así.

Limpió con alcohol y trató de acomodar los pellejos de carne que aún quedaban, echó algunas hierbas para aliviar el ardor y vendó con cuidado hasta cubrir toda la palma y parte de los dedos. Repitió la acción con la rodilla haciendo que se quitara el pantalón y las botas. Luego su cara fue limpiada con sumo cuidado. Ryan tenía una extraña función como madre de los cuatro, era el más emocional de ellos y el que velaba por la salud.

Comió en silencio bajo la mirada de sus hermanos.

—Date un baño, el agua aún debe de estar algo caliente.

—Sí.

—Mañana te paras temprano. Sé que Scott a veces es un poco impulsivo, pero estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—No lo parece —soltó en un bufido. Dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

—No es tan malo.

Lo era.

—No, no lo es.

—Anda, vamos.

Ryan por el contrario era más empático con Arthur. Quizá fue el hecho de que él tuvo que soportar a Scott y Dylan antes que él. O era que parte de su carácter lo hacía así, de sangre ligera.

Se dio un baño rápido y se tiró en su cama. Quedó dormido en ese mismo instante.

**II**

Cuando escuchó que su hermano cerró la puerta de la habitación había dada por finalizada su tarea del día. Caminó por el pasillo y para ese momento Dylan ya estaba encerrado en su pequeña _cueva._ Notó que; Scott no estaba en la segunda planta. Ryan meneó un poco la cabeza, soltando un suspiró lleno de frustración. Bajó rápidamente y entró al taller por la puerta trasera en el pasillo que daba al jardín.

Encontró al pelirrojo con su gastada vestimenta de trabajo. Le miró con una sonrisa afectada en sus labios y esperó a que terminara de soldar una de las piezas de la gran caldera que estaba arreglando. Aquella comisión que se había retrasado por falta de piezas. Scott tenía un alto sentido de responsabilidad y fue por él que el negocio había salido adelante. Se acercó a paso lento y cuidadoso hasta que finalmente dejó el soplete a un lado.

—¿Te quedarás hasta tarde?— Le cuestionó, Scott resolló como bestia y le miró con atento enfado—. ¡Vamos! No te pongas así conmigo.

—Debí de ir yo mismo —dijo tomando un trapo sucio que estaba a su lado, limpiando la zona que recién había soldado—. Como dicen: si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú mismo.

—Te estás portando como un niño malcriado. Arthur realmente estaba mal— sonrió como no queriendo la cosa—, lo mejor que nos pudo pasar es que volviera vivo.

Scott estuvo a punto de agregar algo a ese comentario, pero la ceja inquisitoria de su hermano se elevó, retándolo a ser capaz de refutar tal argumento. Ryan podía no ser fuerte pero tenía una lengua más filosa que cualquier cuchillo. Levantó la mano y le pidió que callara, le devolvió una bonita sonrisa.

—Qué termines pronto.

Ryan 398 - Scott 0.

Algo estaba muy mal en llevar la cuenta de cuantas veces tu propio hermano te mandaba a callar, no podía ser considerado un deporte.

**III**

Se despertó apenas su cerebro hiló los hechos acontecidos con la evidencia en su mano derecha. No la quiso mover de su posición. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aún no había amanecido. Buena señal. Comenzaba su apestoso día de rutina y lo que sucedió horas atrás había quedado en el olvido.

Se incorporó dando un bostezo, se estiró tronado el cuello y miró sus ropas tendidas en el piso hechas una maraña. Se acercó a ellas y buscó entre sus bolsillos. Ni en el derecho, ni en el izquierdo, tampoco en el pantalón, nada por aquí, nada por allá.

—La carta…— susurró—¿dónde demonios está?

¿La habría perdido? Hizo memoria de todas las acciones al salir del templo y no había otro lugar más que la chaqueta. Volvió a buscar y agitó la ropa para ver si salía, dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor por si se había caído por allí.

—Creo que la perdí… ¡Bien! ¡Mejor! Al demonio todo— Levantó los brazos y revolvió su cabello con frustración—. Tomaré la soga bajo mi cama y me colgaré del árbol que está en el jardín.

Se dio vuelta y se topó de frente con la criatura que lo miraba atentamente con esos ojos tan pequeños como los de un botón. Flotaba meneando sus alas y movió su pequeña oreja cuando Arthur dio un par de pasos hacia atrás pegando casi con la pared.

—¡No te acerques!

La cosa del templo lo había seguido. Cómo y cuándo. La criatura se acercó un poco más y el rubio se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Quizá si pensaba que no estaba allí realmente no estaría. Contó hasta diez y al abrir sus ojos ella había desaparecido. Eso había sido sencillo; tanto como para ser verdad. Lo buscó y se agachó para echar un vistazo por debajo de su cama. Nada. Se sentó y al mirar su lecho; Y lo encontró sentado en ella. Comedido con aquel par de orejas bien paraditas. Atento a toda acción que hacía. Sin embargo el conejo tenía algo en su boca. El pedazo de carta.

Arthur elevó ambas cejas con sorpresa. Todo era real. Jodidamente real. Acercó su mano para poder tomar la carta y éste acercó un poco su cabeza para poder darle el pedazo. Lo tomó y lentamente se alejó de la cama para tener mejor visión del pedazo de papel.

—Es real… todo es real…

—¿Arthur? —llamó Ryan desde afuera, tocó un par de veces y pidió permiso de pasar.

—Adelante— respondió dejando la mitad de carta bajo un libro en su mesa de trabajo luego miró a la criatura con terror. Si lo veía haría muchas preguntas. Demasiadas. Corrió antes de que su hermano entrara y cubrió al conejo con las sábanas de su cama.

—Veo que me has hecho caso. Preparé el desayuno. Scott no está; así que al menos los tres podremos comer tranquilamente.

—¿Fue a entregar el pedido?

Ryan asintió.

—¿Acabó?

—Perfectamente— movió la mano, restándole importancia—, acabó cerca de las tres de la mañana, y pudo probarlo. Sabes que trabaja mejor bajo presión. Ahora cámbiate y baja, le echaré un vistazo a esa mano.

Arthur asintió de manera mecánica, con la vista fija en él.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, no es nada. En sólo que… aún estoy un poco cansado.

—Hoy te quedarás con Dylan, está batallando un poco con una moto y creo que podrías echarle una mano.

Volvió a asentir. No quería darse la vuelta ni desviar la atención hacia el intruso bajo sus sábanas. Asintió un par de veces más hasta que el de cabellos rojizos claros salió de la habitación.

Dejó salir un suspiro, había jurado que su alma pendía de un hilo. Miró el bulto formando en su cama y con mano temblorosa retiro las sábanas, sólo para descubrir que no había nada. A esa cosa tendría que ponerle un cascabel en el cuello para saber su localización. Se vistió con calma y no lo volvió a ver.

Bajó lentamente escuchando como Dylan y Ryan discutían sobre el próximo festival de otoño que se celebraría en varios meses y de la carta que el alcalde de la ciudad había mandado.

—Ese tipo está loco si cree que vamos a patrocinar un estúpido carro alegórico— escupió Dylan al momento de servir un par de panquees en un plato con fruta recién cortada.

—Cada año es lo mismo y cada año lo hacemos para quedar bien— Ryan asintió tomando el plato y dejando uno nuevo en su lugar. Vio a su hermano pequeño entrar y le sonrió indicándole que se sentara. Le puso el plato enfrente—. Cómelo todo. Estas muy delgado — y remató revolviéndole los cabellos con ambas manos.

Pretendiendo que nada había pasado la noche anterior. Siendo igual de _despreciable_ que siempre.

—¿Dormiste bien? — Cuestionó Dylan sin mirarle, atento a su labor de cocinero.

—Algo —respondió con sinceridad. Trató de usar la mano izquierda, pero sus habilidades con el tenedor no eran las más admirables. Ryan tuvo que partirle todo el desayuno para que pudiera comer.

—¿Duele mucho?

—Un poco.

Al terminar de desayunar, Dylan fue directo al taller mientras Ryan revisaba la herida en la palma de Arthur. Removió las vendas y las echó a la basura para posteriormente quitar la capa de hierbas. Tenía buena pinta, la herida había cerrado y ahora estaba de un color rosado con pequeñas manchas de sangre seca que retiró con un paño limpio. Tenía una forma curiosa de como la carne se estaba deformando.

—Parece una Pica ¿No crees? —dijo con naturalidad, como si fuera usual que las heridas formaran figuras como animalillos o letras.

—No seas tonto— resopló—, es sólo una herida, cuando cicatrice será una cosa amorfa en mi mano.

Ryan no le dio más importancia al asunto y se limitó a curar nuevamente la palma dejando una venda un poco más delgada.

—Yo limpio la cocina, ve; pronto será hora de abrir.

Ocho en punto y el taller ya estaba abierto. Arthur movió algunas de las piezas que Scott había usado y limpió todo lo que pudo dejando aseado el espacio para maquinaria pesada que abarcaba más de la mitad del Taller. Estaban ubicados en la avenida principal que, a esas horas rezaba varios cánticos de la gente que comerciaba. Frente de ellos habían varios negocios de comida y refacciones. Arthur se asomó y saludó a la chiquilla que vendía pan, cruzó un par de palabras con ella y terminó con una hojaldra en sus manos, detalles como esos hacían que su vida tuviera algo de sentido.

Había mucho ruido.

Los autos pasaban rápidamente, la gente caminaba sosteniendo en sus manos pequeñas cajas de alimento, algunos se dirigían a las fábricas que se encontraban en la parte más alejada de la ciudad. Entre el vapor y el rechinido de todos los engranajes el rubio sintió que no podría soportar otro día en esa maldita ciudad industrializada.

Atendió a dos clientes y de inmediato los pasó al cubículo de Ryan, entre una sencilla patineta de vapor que parecía no querer andar y otra moto con un golpe debido a un choque la mañana se pasó rápidamente y sin Scott a la vista.

Fue aproximadamente a las tres de la tarde que un carro compacto de color rojo con franjas blancas se estacionó fuera del taller; justo en la zona que recitaba "No estacionarse", Arthur apenas lo vio se levantó del pequeño banco de manera junto al cubículo de Dylan y con la peor de sus caras salió a encarar al imbécil que aparcó en dónde no debía.

Dio los primeros pasos en la calle cuando el imbécil salió del vehículo. Dar la vuelta y correr; esa era la mejor opción. Sin embargo era demasiado tarde para cuando el tipejo del templo lo reconoció:

—¡Oh, si eres tú!— exclamó ampliando su sonrisa—. De verdad creí que no te iba a volver a ver.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— gritó Arthur señalándole. Su rostro estaba rojo debido a la ira.

—Mi vehículo tiene algunos problemas y haré un viaje largo, así que pregunte por el mejor taller de la zona y me dijeron que es éste —señaló el letrero arriba de ellos—, no fui difícil dar con él. Así que ¿trabajas aquí?

—¡Eso no te importa!— Arthur apretó los puños—, ahora lárgate, hay muchos talleres por aquí, seguro alguno de ellos le gustaría atender a un imbécil como tú.

—Creo que alguien no durmió bien —sonrió.

—¿Arthur, todo bien?—Ryan apareció tras de él como un fantasma se materializa. El aludido dio un pequeño brinco llevando sus manos hasta su pecho.

—¿Arthur?—así que ese era su nombre. Alfred no podía sentirse más agradecido con aquel hombre que lo había soltado.

—Sí, todo bien, el _éste_ ya se iba— dijo tratando de ocultar su enojo—¿verdad?

—En realidad venía por una revisión—refutó Alfred—, saldré de la ciudad pronto y el viaje será largo con pocas paradas.

Ryan asintió varias veces.

—Verás, ahorita hay mucho trabajo— explicó—, pero Scott pronto llegará, él es el mecánico principal ¿gustas esperarle?

Arthur tenía en manos un gran problema: Alfred y de que abriera su gran bocota frente a Scott; incluso frente a los otros dos. Sopesó con resignación las opciones y antes de que su hermano agregara otra cosa levantó la mano y Ryan paró de hablar.

—Yo lo atiendo—dijo entre dientes—, tú vuelve con el asunto de la caldera de locomotora.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, es sólo una revisión general y cuando Scott llegué no tendrá trabajo y descansara—trató de sonar convincente con su mejor cara de naturalidad; aquella con las cejas fruncidas y sus labios apretados.

—Bien, te lo dejo— le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda—, cuida tu mano. ¡Buen día!— se despidió de Alfred y el hizo de nuevo ese ademán con su sombrero.

—¿Ves la cuarta puerta?—pregunto el menor de los Kirkland señalando una puertecilla al final de del local, del lado izquierdo—. Lleva tu cacharro allí.

Dio media vuelta y esperó a que el otro rubio le hiciera caso. Tomó las llaves de su propio cubículo le dijo a Dylan que atendería a un retrasado en su pequeño –pero muy pequeño taller. Debía de ser algo muy fácil como para que Arthur tomará una comisión. Entró por la parte de atrás, encendió las luces y abrió las puertas para que Alfred introdujera su vehículo.

—Así que te llamas Arthur —espetó el de ojos azules con una verdadera sonrisa de satisfacción. Arthur lo ignoró y comenzó a sacar una serie de instrumentos de los estantes. Entre llaves y desarmadores, dos lámparas de aceite iguales al que usó en el templo. Se colocó un delantal limpio y unas grandes gafas de mica polarizada que evitaba ver sus ojos verdes.

Resultaba que su cacharro no era nada malo, en lo absoluto. Era un carro de cuatro puertas, compacto pero adaptado como una casa móvil, tenía los dos asientos principales pero en sillón trasero era más como una pequeña habitación. Entró y le echó una rápida mirada –curioseando– y luego abrió la cajuela topándose con la sorpresa de una especie de cocina, almacén, armario, _cosa que no supo cómo describir_. Ese tal Alfred realmente debía de viajar mucho.

Abrió el toldo para inspeccionar el motor; funcionaba –como la mayoría de los vehículos– con un complejo sistema de engranajes y de cuerdas; como un reloj.

—¿A cuánto anda?

—A ochenta por hora —respondió Alfred—, 130 cuando uso el sistema de vapor. Aunque sólo dura algunas horas hasta que se agota el carbón o el motor se sobrecalienta.

—¿Lo usas muy seguido?

—No realmente —se acercó hasta él a mirar el motor con compartida admiración.

—Hay algunas piezas que requieren ser cambiadas, como los pequeños engranajes y quizá un poco de aceite a las cuerdas ¿Hace cuánto que no lo haces?

Alfred alzó los hombros.

—No lo sé, quizá un par de años.

—¿Viajas mucho?

—Bastante.

—Entonces tienes suerte de que alguna cuerda no se haya reventado. Las voy a remplazar—, no lo miraba, sus ojos están fijos en el motor. Se agachó un poco para ver el grosor de la cuerda—, caucho de una pulgada y tres octavos, la tenemos en el taller.

—Bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Te saldrá caro —advirtió.

—Haz lo que tenga que hacer—repitió.

Arthur procuró no hacer ninguna gesticulación. Salió de la habitación en busca de equipo necesario. Alfred lo miró trabajar con cierta admiración. Cuando lo encontró en el templo no sabía nada él, ni el nombre, ahora parecía encontrarlo en una faceta completamente distinta, tan concentrado que se había olvidado de maldecirlo.

—Oye… respecto a lo de ayer…— soltó Alfred con un gesto amigable.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Te fuiste y no pude hablar contigo.

—Si lo que quieres es la mitad de la carta, te la doy— dijo sin mirarlo—, te la regalo, pero no te aparezcas nunca más en esta ciudad.

—Ayer posiblemente hubiera aceptado— secundó—, pero no es el punto. No me interesa mucho tu mitad. Lo primero que pensé cuando salí del templo es que nos íbamos a volver a encontrar. Y míranos aquí.

—Eso no significa nada. Todo esto es coincidencia.

—Es destino.

Arthur paró por tres segundos. Atento. Se vio tentado a volverse hacia Alfred y arrojarle la lata de aceite, pero se ahorró el mal rato y siguió trabajando. Cuando las cuerdas de caucho fueron remplazadas las soldó con un soplete.

—A 38 horas de camino se dice está la ciudad muerta del _Reino de picas_— dijo Alfred como comentario casual—. Según lo que he escuchado, se cree que hay otro arcano escondido en el Castillo.

—Suerte con eso— respondió dándole cuerda al vehículo desde el interior. Éste encendió con un ruido de reloj andante. Alfred juró que sonaba mejor que antes.

La puerta se abrió y un alto sujeto de cabello rojizo entró con un gesto mal encarado que le recordó muchísimo a Arthur. Le echó un vistazo con cierto escepticismo y el sujeto sólo lo miró dos segundos, luego se dirigió al rubio.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Arthur no dijo nada, apagó el motor y salió junto con Scott. Cerró la puerta de su taller y de pronto el miedo de la noche volvió.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer?— inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Trabajar.

—Creí que te había dicho que no saldrías hasta que el infierno se congelara— dijo y luego le tomó la mano enguantada, retiró el cuero grueso y poco gastado y miró el vendaje—, eres imprudente trabajando en estas condiciones ¿Quién te dio permiso?

—Nadie. Lo hice porque quería — y no era del todo mentira.

—Fue Ryan ¿verdad?

—Ya casi término, fue un cambio de la cinta de los engranajes y mantenimiento. No es complicado.

Scott no pareció del todo convencido con aquella explicación. Entrecerró los ojos verdes estudiando el semblante de su pequeño hermano y resoplando sin querer soltar las riendas de la conversación.

—¿Sucede algo?

Ryan se manifestó detrás del pelirrojo. Esa mala costumbre de estar siempre atento cuando olía problemas. Miró a ambos sonriendo con calma y Scott soltó la mano del más pequeño.

—Nada.

—Arthur— llamó el pecoso— ¿Ya has terminado? —éste negó con un movimiento de cabeza—, bien entonces ¿qué esperas?— le hizo una seña con las manos para que apurara su trabajo y volvió a encerrarse en su pequeño cubículo.

—Siempre tienes que ser tan…— Scott llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza y pasó sus dedos por su cabellera roja; un dejo de frustración.

—Deja a Arthur trabajar. Si no lo hace solo no pretendas regañarle por no hacer algo productivo— y como finiquito, volvió a llevar su dedo hasta sus labios y callarlo con esa sonrisa enmarcada.

Ryan 399 – Scott – 0.

Cuando Arthur cerró la pequeña puerta detrás de él, observó cómo Alfred escribía algo en un cuaderno, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron éste le sonrió y dejo de tomar nota.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí —respondió sin emoción en su voz. Solo tenía que hacer un cambio en engranes y terminaría, iría por la carta se la daría y fin de todo el asunto. Libre de Alfred y de toda culpa.

Siguió con su trabajo lo mejor posible, sin prestar mucha atención a como su cliente meneaba un lápiz entre sus dedos y anotaba cosas. Hizo el cambio; tardándose más de lo que quería, ese vehículo lucia bien por fuera, pero por dentro ya no le pareció del todo encantador. Escuchó que le llamaban varias veces, pero decidió ignorarlo hasta que una pregunta salió de sus labios.

—¿Y si nos fugamos?

—¿Qué?

—Sí—asintió y arrancó la hoja del cuaderno—, ven conmigo. Escapémonos. Lejos de ésta ciudad, de tus hermanos y todos los rostros conocidos.

Arthur alzó una ceja que sobresalió de sus gafas. Notablemente descolocado. Proceso más de dos veces la proposición y se echó a reír como si le hubieran contado la anécdota más divertida.

—¿Qué te hace creer que me iría contigo, pedazo de idiota?

—Bueno…— Alfred ladeó la cabeza—, a juzgar un poco las cosas, ver tu cara en el templo y verte aquí tan poco feliz, pensé que tal vez quisieras un cambio de aires.

—Estás equivocado—Le señaló con una llave de tuercas, reluciente por el poco uso—. Soy muy feliz aquí. Tengo una casa, una familia y un trabajo.

El de ojos azules le sonrió ampliando su gesto hasta dejar ver sus perfectos dientes.

—Una casa— repitió—, de la cual querías no volver nunca, una familia, con la cual no te llevas del todo bien y un trabajo que no haces muy a menudo. Corrígeme si estoy mal; pero éste lugar está más limpio que una iglesia, las cosas nuevas, no tienes muchas herramientas y tu delantal tiene pocas manchas. Se ve que no haces muchos trabajos.

Arthur dio por finalizado su trabajo con un fuerte golpe al momento de cerrar el toldo del vehículo.

—Mira, no sé qué demonios te hizo sacar todas esas estúpidas deducciones, pero te diré una cosa —se acercó a él y se retiró las gafas—, no sabes nada de mí, tú y yo no estamos destinados y lo que pasó ayer ¡No paso!

—Escapa conmigo.

—¿Estás sordo?

—Vámonos.

—¿Vas por allí rescatando personas? —inquirió dándole un empujón en el hombro derecho, sin pensarlo usó su mano lesionada y se la llevó de inmediato al pecho.

—¿Cómo está tu mano?

—¡¿Qué te importa?! Ahora paga y vete.

—No olvido lo que pasó en el templo y tampoco tú.

—¡Al demonio el templo!— exclamó y arrojó la llave en su mano izquierda en dirección al piso, ésta resonó con un eco metálico. Arthur estaba rojo y respiraba aceleradamente.

Se miraron por escasos segundos, pero sentía que entre más tenía contacto más necesitaba sostener la mirada para encontrar todo aquello que le causaba malestar, tomarlo y destruirlo, ese sujeto le causaba desesperación y ansiedad al mismo tiempo. La necesidad de estar aferrado a él para seguir viviendo.

Salió de su taller y entró al cubículo de Dylan, pero ya no estaba trabajando, volvió sus pasos hasta la oficina y lo encontró fumando un puro, le miró y arqueó una ceja.

—Haz una nota— pidió Arthur con semblante afectado, el de cabellos castaños lo miró con un dejo de escepticismo, pero su hermano le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, apretando sus labios y su rostro rojo por la vergüenza—: Cambio de cuerdas, diez metros de una pulgada y tres octavos, aceite y ocho engranajes de tres pulgadas. Servicio de mantenimiento.

Dylan redactó lo antes dicho y puso precio a cada cosa y servicio, hizo una suma final y le entregó el papel y sin decir palabra alguna. Arthur tomó la nota y dijo entre dientes "gracias" para salir.

Para cuando volvió, Alfred estaba sentado dentro del vehículo y al escuchar a Arthur entrar salió lentamente, éste le extendió una nota y apretaba los labios, parecía que contenía las palabras –groserías en todo caso– y cuando Alfred se resistía a tomar la nota la agito con su mano temblorosa. Alfred le tendió entonces un guante, su guante, el que había olvidado en el templo. Hicieron el intercambio de objetos.

—¿Dónde pagó?

Arthur lo guió hasta la oficina de Dylan. Lo dejó en la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo. Entró a la casa y subió a la segunda planta hasta llegar a su habitación. Sintió unos pasos detrás de él, pero al darse la vuelta no había nada. Entró guardando en su delantal el guante. Tomó el libro en dónde había dejado la mitad del naipe pero al abrirlo no encontró nada. Soltó un gemido de frustración, hojeó todo el objeto y busco a su alrededor. Cierto, lo dejó debajo del libro.

—Si tienes la carta dámela —dijo pensando que la cosa verde seguiría por allí, removió todas las sábanas de su cama y abrió su armario—, la necesito, no la quiero más en mi vida. Se la daré y me olvidaré de todo.

—¿Buscabas esto?

Volteó y vio a Scott en la entrada de su habitación sosteniendo la mitad de la carta.

—Scott…

—Tienes tres segundos para explicarme que es esto.

—No es nada —espetó—, es basura.

—A mí no me lo parece. ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?

—Ya te lo dije, me perdí.

—¿Y de forma casual te has encontrado con esto?

—De alguna manera, sí— fue sincero… mentira a medias.

—Entonces no creo que tengas problemas con que yo me lo quede—el pelirrojo fingió una sonrisa y jugueteó con el pedazo de papel.

—Es mío —mustió Arthur.

—Pero haz dicho que es basura—Scott frunció las espesas cejas rojas y arrugo el pedazo de carta. Arthur solo tuvo un acto reflejo: Se lanzó contra su hermano y trató de tomar el naipe; sin embargo Scott era mucho más alto y fuerte que él, le empujó con fuerza y el rubio cayó—Hasta que no dejes de decir mentiras y actúes con madurez, te lo advierto, nunca podrás salir de esta casa.

Cerró la puerta y echó llave a la cerradura. Arthur se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y comprobó su temor; lo había dejado encerrado. Gritó y dio varios golpes, pero sabía que sus otros dos hermanos no lo escucharían hasta el taller. Dio un último golpe con su frente y de dejo caer, resbalando con su espalda contra la puerta. Miró todo su alrededor contuvo un llanto de frustración. Alfred ya se debía haber ido.

Pensó en su proposición, de pronto sonaba como la cosa más excitante del universo: Fugarse con un completo extraño e ir a vivir aventuras como en sus libros, como en los cuentos en los que había dejado de creer. Luego venía a su mente su vida normal, su familia y que a pesar de las malas pasadas de los tres aún los quería, ¿volvería a verlos? Sería capaz de regresar a la ciudad que le vio nacer. La odiaba pero extrañaría el ruido mañanero de los silbatos de las fábricas a la distancia, el vapor de los negocios y el incesante murmullo nocturno. Sacó su guante del bolsillo y lo escudriño con nostalgia. Lo había conservado con él. Lo apretó con su mano y notó un extraño crujido, lo estudió con más detenimiento y encontró en el interior un papel. Una nota.

Abrió con cuidado y leyó con atención las palabras escritas. Una y otra vez, hasta que su vista se nubló y no le quedó otra más que llorar: frustración, tristeza, ansiedad, dicha y esperanza.

"_Te espero a la media noche en la esquina del taller. Si no vienes entonces sabré que no estamos destinados. Alfred F. Jones"_

Adjuntado venia una lista de cosas que debía de llevar consigo.

Arthur arrugó la nota pero se sintió incapaz de arrojarla. La apretó contra su mano izquierda y la dejó caer para poder cubrir su rostro, ocultando las lágrimas traicioneras.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas—<strong>No se ustedes, pero a mí la idea de fugarse se me hace muy romántica. Lamentablemente no soy muy certera en eso del amor, me cuesta horrores poder hacer que los personajes se enamoren (aunque cuando menos te das cuenta ya andan uno tras otro) en fin~ Todo comentario, alerta y favorito es bien recibido~ Hasta la otra!.


	3. Breaking destiny

**Notas— **Y pues… Allo~ Me encantaría decir que llevo avanzado un poco del Fic pero me quedé varada en el quinto chapter y no he tenido oportunidad d seguir. Aunque me he dedicado a dibujar algunas cosas random del fic. Los dibujos andan entre mi cuenta de _twitter e instragram_ (por si los quieren ver) No soy así como que la última maravilla dibujando, pero se hace el intento. Y sólo me queda agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron, las que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo en dejar un comentario y a quienes han agregado a favoritos y alertas el fic ¡Muchas gracias! Sin más, responderé reviews y deberán estar leyendo este el Miércoles casi a las once de la noche.

Besos y abrazos a mi bella beta ZoudiaXzoe por soportar mis palabras. ¡Aplausos!

**Respuestas a Reviews anónimos—**

**Yoo:** hfurbeuyvqhcfoeu allo~ Gracias por el review. Y gracias por los bonitos comentarios. En realidad siento que no son del todo capítulos largos, en otro fandom acostumbraba a hacer capítulos de hasta 17,000 palabras, solo porque tenía mucho que narrar. Esta vez me propuso hacer como quien dice "Mas con lo menos"; así que trataré de que los caps anden entr mil palabras. En fin!, espero no perder el hilo de la trama y que te agrade. ¡Gracias nuevamente!

**Hibiscus— ** ¡Me gusta el té de Hibiscus!... ok, eso fue muy random. Lo tenía que decir en cuanto leí tu nombre. Allo~! Gracias por el review, se aprecia mucho y espero que este te agrade de igual forma.

Sin más que agregar. ¡Buena lectura~!

* * *

><p><strong>The black opera<strong>

Acto **I - E**spadas

**III – B**reaking the destiny

* * *

><p>I<p>

_No lleves maletas, no hay espacio para ellas, usa bolsas. _

Arthur buscó entre su armario un par de bolsos de imitación piel que había aventado y olvidado porque eran muy grandes para usarlos. Estaban llenos de ropa que ya no usaba. Los vació y dejó el contenido regado por la habitación. Los limpió de cualquier cosa de sus bolsillos. Día de suerte, encontró cinco _claves de fa_; una de las monedas de cambio en el país.

_Tus papeles. _

Por papeles se refería a toda su documentación, del estante de libros sacó un folder de color negro, lo abrió y se cercioró de que todo estuviera en orden y vigente. Miró su credencial de acreditación con su número de nacimiento.

_Ropa: Dos abrigos para el frío. Cinco o seis camisas, un saco, tres pantalones. La ropa interior que creas necesaria. Un par de botas resistentes y dos pares de zapatos. No más, no menos. _

¿Y dejar toda la ropa que con tanto esfuerzo se ganó? La idea no le agradó del todo; puso un par de prendas de más. Y un par extra de zapatos, la primera bolsa se llenó rápidamente.

_Artículos de uso personal, de limpieza y sólo lo necesario. Medicinas, vendas y alcohol. _

Miró la nota sin entender a qué venía lo de uso personal. ¿Cepillo de dientes?, todo eso estaba en el baño, afuera de la habitación y odiaba admitir que muchas de las cosas que de esas las compartía con sus hermanos. Tendría que dejarlo pasar. Posó sus ojos verdes en el estante y miró todo sus libros. ¿Los iba a dejar? Se maldijo internamente y con duda tomó su libro favorito, así como varios cuadernos llenos de notas, lápices, plumas y tinteros bien cerrados. Lo necesario, un retrato de él y sus hermanos hace varios años, cuando él era sólo un niño. Tenía medicamentos, pero no en su habitación.

_Todo lo que sea de valor, dinero, cosas para trueque. _

Los ahorros de toda su vida estaban en un bote dentro de su escritorio. Buscó la llave entre los libros, abrió el compartimento y sacó el recipiente, lo abrió y contó: más de 3,000 _Claves de Re_; una suma bastante cuantiosa para haberla reunido de su pobre trabajo. Había algunos relojes en su pared que podrían valer algo. No tenía muchas cosas que vender, pero si para hacer trueque.

_Repuestos para el vehículo, todo lo que puedas llevar._

Levantó su ceja derecha. Broma o no, coincidía con él. Si podían ahorrarse las refacciones, podría ser de ayuda, él sabía de mecánica. El problema con ese y el siguiente punto es que encerrado no podía hacer nada. Se preguntó si Scott le levantaría el castigo para la noche. Era imposible mantenerlo allí una eternidad. Sopesó la idea de la ventana que daba para el jardín, si bajaba con la soga llegaría hasta la parte trasera de la casa, entraría por la cocina, tomaría la comida que pudiera, conservas y té. Luego escaparía por la puerta del taller; de su cubículo y a la calle.

Plan a prueba de idiotas.

A las pocas horas de estar cautivo escuchó los suaves toques de Ryan, éste le habló del otro lado y le dijo que no podría salir sino hasta la mañana siguiente que Scott se calmara.

Ventana, sería su forma de escapar.

Hizo unas preguntas tramposas para saber si había trabajo y el tiempo en que los hermanos estarían en la planta baja de la casa, calculó que alrededor de las once y cuarto se habrían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones. Procuró no hacer ruido y esperó.

Punto en contra, la mitad de la carta aún la tenía Scott; pensando que era él, la poseería en su habitación. La tendría que dejar. No era opción, pero quizá Alfred lo entendería. Si estaban destinados como tanto rezaba entonces ese fragmento no era del todo importante. Un poco de ingenuidad no vendría mal.

Se cambió de ropa, tomó los pantalones de cuero negro que adoraba y le torneaban las piernas, calzó una botas de suela ancha, una camisa verde olivo y una chaqueta de piel con arneses que amarró meticulosamente. Como un ritual previo. Al final, se colocó la gorra café y se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo.

Encontrar excusas para irse, encontrar excusas para quedarse.

Scott lo llamó desde afuera a eso de las nueve de la noche sólo para cerciorarse de que estuviera allí. Le respondió con algunos insultos, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar un algo por las ínfimo que fuera para poder quedarse, un dejo de esperanza. Y a las diez y medía estaba atando la cuerda al soporte del marco de su ventana de un extremo y del otro a las dos bolsas que llenó a medias. Cuando escuchó que sus hermanos discutían sobre el castigo inhumano sintió un poco de lastima al hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se debatió sobre el hecho de resignarse y recoger la cuerda. Sin embargo los gritos del mayor fueron lo suficientemente insultantes como para aferrarse a su vaga idea de escapar. Dejó una nota en su cama. Quince minutos después, apagó la luz del lugar y trató de una forma casi cómica de bajar la cuerda con una sola mano. Cuando ya no tenía el soporte del borde de la ventana se sostuvo con ambas manos y la derecha le pulsó. Apretó los dientes para contener un grito doloroso y comenzó a deslizarse hacia debajo de manera lenta. Al estar a un metro de dejó caer y aterrizó en el pasto crecido que no habían podado en semanas.

Desató la soga y tomó ambas bolsas. Se encontró con la buena fortuna de que el ventanal que daba a la cocina estaba abierto, rara era la ocasión en que lo cerraban. Entró sigilosamente, sin accionar las luces y tomó todo lo que pudo y era necesario. Casi de manera mecánica, recordando en dónde estaban los estantes con las conservas y las hierbas. Dejó las bolsas en el pasillo y se adentró a la biblioteca, la puerta hizo un rechinido a falta de su uso, y tuvo que entrar por una abertura de medio metro. El libro _prohíbo_ estaba en uno de los estantes más altos; pero él sabía perfectamente dónde tomarlo, era una atracción un tanto magnética. Escaló por el estante y lo deslizó de un lugar, casi al azar y a oscuras. No podía verlo del todo, pero sabía que era. Salió por la misma abertura y no se molestó en cerrar la puerta.

Recordó en dónde estaban las pequeñas trampas que Scott solía dejar y las evitó con un éxito absurdo, todo estaba resultando más sencillo de lo que pensó. Cuando entró al taller miró de un lado a otro, todo en completa oscuridad. Se deslizó como serpiente entre los cubículos de sus hermanos.

—¿No deberías estar en cama?

Se paralizó, dejó caer la bolsa con ropa y le aferró a la pared. Con más atención observó una flama aparecer en la oscuridad y luego el sonido de la primer calada del cigarrillo. Dylan estaba cerca de la salida, recargado en la puerta, se podía apreciar su silueta iluminada por las luces de la calle que se colaban por el vidrio.

—Dylan yo…

—¿Piensas huir?

Arthur miró las bolsas con un ápice de culpa. Recogió la que se le había caído y las echó en su espalda.

—Anda, ve y dile a Scott —retó—, para cuando hayas subido yo habré salido de aquí.

—¿Y a dónde vas?

—Lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

Mentía, no tenía la menor idea de a dónde se dirigían.

Dylan dio una larga calada y con voz ronca soltó una carcajada, sostuvo el aire algunos segundos más y soltó el humo.

—Vayas a dónde vayas, sabes que Scott te va a encontrar— dijo con calma—, te de los segundos de ventaja que te dé, no importa que tan lejos vayas–

—¿Por qué? Tengo derecho a irme si quiero. Dylan, ya no puedo vivir así, necesito mi libertad. Necesito aprender a vivir, lejos de todo, del taller, de Espadas.

—Hay algo que debes de saber —tiró el cigarrillo y lo apagó con la suela de su bota—, Rey, Reina o Jack, todos los que van en busca del _Fin del mundo_, nunca vuelven. Mamá y Papá sabían que tú eras alguien de la corte, desde que naciste siempre trataron de alejarte de aquel símbolo…

—… la pica— Dylan asintió lentamente—, entonces Scott sabe que fui al templo.

—No tengo la menor idea de dónde estabas; pero él sabe que no puede alejarte de tu destino, sin embargo todos los días lucha para protegerte de tu propio final.

_Protege a la reina. _

—Tengo derecho a elegir mi propio destino.

_Es el destino de su corte, de su mano, diez, nueve, ocho y siete. _

—Tu destino ha estado escrito desde antes que nacieras. Si te mantenemos aquí, es por tu seguridad… pese a eso, detenerte sería como manipular todo lo que eres.

—No—acotó de golpe—, son ustedes los que están eligiendo este destino para mí. Debo saber la verdad, del libro, de la muerte de papá y mamá. Tengo derecho a ser libre.

—Ser libre no siempre significa estar bien. Entiende.

_Protéjanla a todo costo. _

—No, tú entiende. Si mi destino está escrito, quiero tomarlo y romperlo con mis propias manos, quiero escribir mi propia historia aunque no tenga éxito, sabré que lo intenté, lo haré cuantas veces me sea posible. No importa si caigo, si me lastimo, al menos… al menos sabré… ¡Qué lo hice con mis propias manos!

Dylan contuvo el aliento con sus ojos azules fijos en un punto de la oscuridad, tratando de ver más allá de Arthur, más allá de las palabras de valentía que recitaba como una canción de la cual tenía conocimiento de la letra. Sólo esperaba el día en qué el pudiera entonarla correctamente.

—Entonces vete… —dijo con aparente desinterés—, ve por allí a tratar de rescribir tu destino, romperlo si eso es lo que más deseas, pero entonces…—lo iba a dejar ir—, entonces debes de regresar. Si es cierto todo lo que recitas, quiero que vuelvas con nosotros. Ven y échanos en cara todo lo que te hicimos pasar para protegerte. Entonces… sabré que fuiste lo suficiente fuerte como para cambiar el destino.

—Dylan… tú…

—Vete— sentenció—. Vete antes de que me arrepienta.

—Volveré. Lo prometo.

Arthur avanzó hasta él y reprimiendo el deseo que abrazarle, dio la vuelta en el pasillo para entrar en su taller. Tomó todo lo que pudo cargar de refacciones, echó el botiquín médico a la bolsa que ya reventaba de todo el contenido. Una última mirada y se escabulló por la puerta cerrándola cuidadosamente. Estando en la calle, alumbrado sólo por las farolas de gas. Arrastró con dificultad las bolsas hasta la esquina más próxima. Daban las diez para la media noche y no había señal de Alfred por ningún lado.

Se dejó caer sobre la pared de concreto y esperó pacientemente hasta que, el reloj de la plaza –no muy lejos de allí– comenzó a sonar con un repiqueo de campanas anunciando a mitad de la noche. Fue hasta cinco minutos más tarde que Alfred dio señales de vida. El auto iba a una velocidad absurdamente lenta, como no queriendo hacer ruido. Arthur se paró y frunció el entrecejo para no hace notar su emoción interna.

—Pensé que no vendrías—dijo Alfred con una pequeña sonrisa cuando salió del auto. Rodeó el vehículo y se acercó a Arthur.

—¿Es por eso que llegas tarde?— espetó con una mueca de desagrado. Cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho y ladeó la cabeza.

—Bueno, no en realidad, hice algún dinero y me tomó más tiempo de lo usual.

—¿Dinero?

—Aquí hay varios clubs de apuestas y he ganado algunas manos —expandió su sonrisa con orgullo. Posó su vista en las bolsas que había detrás de él—, ¿qué tanto traes allí?

—Todo lo que me has pedido— respondió arqueando sus cejas—, ropa, refacciones, medicina y comida.

—Bien— asintió—, entonces vamos.

Ayudó a cargar ambas bolsas y las introdujo en la parte trasera. Le abrió la puerta a Arthur con un gesto caballeroso y el rubio resopló con vergüenza, cerró la puerta y se acomodó en el marco de la ventana.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡¿A qué viene esto!?— exclamó—.Tú eras el que me insistía en que me fuera contigo, se me hace absurdo que me vengas con esa pregunta.

—Sólo quería estar seguro de no cometer secuestro— rio animado y subió al vehículo. Le dio cuerda y éste encendió con un ronroneo, y el delicado choque de los engranes recién aceitados.

**II**

Arthur no dijo nada parte del camino, se limitó a mirar con nostalgia el paisaje que dejaba atrás de él. Los edificios, los negocios, la escuela a la que asistió cuando era un adolescente. El nítido tintineó de algunas lámparas de aceite y el bullicio de las fábricas en su horario nocturno. Subió el vidrio de su ventanilla y bajó la persiana. No quería ver más, se arrepentiría en cuanto dejará atrás el letrero de despedida de la ciudad de Engranaje plateado y lloraría pidiéndole que lo regresara a casa con sus hermanos. Se acomodó en el asiento y recargó su cabeza en la persiana.

Alfred, quien conducía a una velocidad tranquila, le miraba de a momentos por el rabillo de ojo. No había querido hablar ni hacer comentario alguno, a pesar de que tenía un sinfín de preguntas que hacerle. ¿Qué le gustaba?, ¿Qué comida era su preferida?, ¿de dónde venía? Y la más importante ¿por qué había venido con él? Lo observó dormir cerca de una hora y media, tal vez dos. Se desvió del camino principal y entró en una zona oscura que daba hacia uno de los pueblos aledaños a las dos grandes ciudades. Buscó algún lugar en dónde pasar la noche y descansar.

—Oye… Arthur. Despierta —le movió suavemente. En esos momentos podría despertar de cualquier manera, sobresaltado y gritar que había sido cruelmente secuestrado. Armaría un escándalo.

—No molestes— susurró y se acomodó en otra posición.

… O simplemente lo mandaría al carajo. Le insistió un par de veces hasta que logró sacarlo del vehículo. Y el rubio cenizo notó que estaban en una especie de cubículo con una puerta enfrente de ellos.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Es un Motel, cerca de la ruta 22— respondió Alfred mostrándole unas llaves, abrió la puerta y se adentraron a una pequeña habitación con dos camas, un baño y una mesita con una lámpara de gas. Arthur la encendió para poder ver mejor e lugar y se sentó en una de las camas.

—Creí que conducirías hasta el amanecer.

—No. Mi vista no es tan buena de noche, así que prefiero dormir bien para poder conducir todo el día— aceptó a regaña dientes. Salió hasta el vehículo y bajó algunas cosas dentro de una caja y aparentemente una muda de ropa—, tomaré un baño—anunció—, mañana acomodaremos tus cosas. ¿Quieres darte una ducha?

—No. Mañana por la mañana. Por ahora solo quiero dormir.

—Vale entonces, descansa.

Demasiado extraño, demasiado raro.

Para Arthur era sólo un punto muerto en el que no quería saber nada, ni hacer énfasis en el hecho de que ya estaba lejos de la ciudad, de sus hermanos; pero podía sentir como sus oídos emanaba el ruido de un pitido. Seguro que Scott lo estaba maldiciendo si es que se había dado cuenta. Se quitó la chaqueta y los pantalones junto con las botas y las acomodó pulcramente en la mesita. Salió con tan sólo su ropa interior y la camisa a medio abrir con la intensión de ir por un poco de agua que había extraído de la cocina. Abrió la puerta del carro y notó como una de sus bolsas se movía. Gimió por lo bajo, se alejó un poco y chocó contra la pared de madera del cubículo.

De inmediato la imagen de conejo vino a su mente y con rapidez abrió la bolsa y éste salió flotando como un gracioso globo, se miraron y Arthur dejó salir un suspiro.

—¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta allí?—el conejo paró las orejitas y salió del vehículo, posándose en la parte superior—.Todo apunta a que no me desharé de ti tan rápido, ¿cierto? Después de todo yo te invoqué.

Arthur pasó la mano izquierda por su propio cabello rubio y lo revolvió. Vaya situación más extraña en la que se estaba metiendo. Sacó un botellón de agua y algunos cereales y le indicó a la pequeña criatura que lo siguiera. Escuchó el ruido del agua caer y dedujo que Alfred aún tardaría. Se sentó en la cama y la criatura enfrente de él. Abrió el saco con los cereales y se llevó algunos a la boca. Luego, miró los ojos pequeños y centellantes del conejo alado. Le ofreció una semilla y la recibió de buena forma, la masticó rápidamente y luego la escupió haciendo un mohín de asco.

—Mal agradecido— resopló y comió la mitad del contenido sin darle una sóla semilla al animal. Bebió agua y al escuchar movimiento en el baño se apresuró tomar al conejo y encamarse para cubrirse con las mantas y tratar de hacerse pasar por dormido.

—¿Arthur?—le llamó pero no recibió respuesta, dedujo que estaba dormido para ese momento y le imitó.

**III**

Al despertar y notar que no estaba en su habitación la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Se incorporó con la garganta seca y una extraña sensación de desesperación en su pecho. Ansias de tomarse a sí mismo y propinarse algunas cachetadas por haber sido tan impulsivo.

Pese a sus intentos de auto saboteo sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Suspiró pesadamente y notó que Alfred no estaba en la habitación. Su cama estaba revuelta y la ropa sucia tirada en el piso. Vaya mierda de tipo con el que se había fugado. Asomó su cabeza al exterior de la habitación y el automóvil seguía allí. Punto a favor, no se había fugado con sus cosas. Regresó a la habitación para darse cuenta de que el conejo no estaba. Ladeó un poco su cabeza pensando el parámetro de conducta del animal, un momento estaba y al otro desaparecía. La idea del cascabel no sonaba tan mal del todo.

Iba a tomar una ducha cuando un silbido le hizo girar su cabeza hacia la entrada; vio a Alfred entrar con una bolsa de papel y un par de botellones de color negro, silbaba la tonada del templo. Al cruzar mirada no pudo evitar sentir ese estrepitoso revolcón en su estómago, era su tercer encuentro formal y no había reparado en que tenía un aura demasiado tranquila alrededor de él. Alfred le sonrió a medias y se acercó a él.

—Buenos días, he traído el desayuno.

—Tomaré un baño—le dijo pasando de largo de él para tomar algunas cosas del vehículo.

—¿Siempre eres así de encantador por las mañanas? —inquirió con un gesto divertido sacando un par de hogazas de pan y un frasco con mermelada.

—Sólo cuando he dormido bien— respondió y de un golpe cerró la puerta del baño.

Alfred no supo interpretar aquellas palabras; quizá debía de esforzarse un poco más, después de todo, eran un par de perfectos desconocidos. Comenzó comer en silencio con los ruidos de la ducha de fondo. Masticó lentamente pensando las varias formas de abordar una conversación amigable con Arthur.

Salieron del motel apenas dadas las nueve de la mañana y de nuevo el camino volvió a ser silencioso y tortuoso. Alfred no sabía si su compañero realmente se esmeraba para ser así de antisocial. Conducía con la mirada al frente, pero de vez en cuando se daba el lujo de echare un furtivo vistazo, entonces Arthur le decía que debía de mantener la vista en el camino y dejar de verlo como un espécimen extraño.

A las cinco horas de camino Alfred no lo soportó.

—Y dime… en el templo mencionaste algo de un libro—el otro rubio lo miró con una ceja alzada y luego apretó los labios con cierta incomodidad—, ¿Qué es ese libro?

—Mi padre lo tenía en su estudio—comenzó lentamente—, era un libro viejo y especialmente sin mucho atractivo. En un inicio sólo había una página con contenido, no recuerdo bien del todo, pero era una especie de carta en un idioma desconocido. La segunda vez que lo abrí el mensaje fue arrancado y Scott me prohibió volver a abrirlo—detuvo un par de segundos su narración, con la mirada al frente, ausente de expresión—, pero yo no resistí y constantemente lo abría a escondidas, poco a poco entendí que ese libro era especial. La canción que canté en el templo estaba escrita en ese libro, pero yo la había pensado antes de siquiera saber de su existencia. La imagen del Enamorado ya estaba allí y luego el símbolo de picas. Ese símbolo—palpó su cabeza sin poder explicarse claramente—, todo el tiempo está rondándome, a todo le encuentro forma de pica. Sé que es una locura pero…

—¿Cómo sabías que la carta se llamaba El Enamorado y no Los Amantes?

Arthur notó un repentino tonó de seriedad en el conductor.

—No lo sé— admitió—, simplemente salió de mi boca.

—¿Cómo llegaste al templo?

—¿Esto es un interrogatorio? Porque se me hace injusto que sólo seas tú quien pregunte.

Alfred volteó a verle y se carcajeó. Tratar con Arthur era como tratar a un gato callejero. Desconfiado y a la defensiva. Atento a cualquier ataque a su persona.

—Bien— asintió volviendo sus ojos azules al camino—. Pregunta lo que quieras.

—¿Cómo llegaste al templo?

—¡Eso es trampa!

—Responde.

—Bien, bien. Fue un rumor que oí en la ciudad de Bronce y Cobre mientras apostaba en un bar de mala muerte, ya sabes uno de esos dónde los mineros van a desquitar sus frustraciones—soltó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa—, entonces uno de ellos mencionó el bosque en dónde varias personas habían desaparecido. Me llamó la atención y el tipo ya estaba ebrio así que soltó todo lo que sabía. Y sin complicaciones di con el lugar.

—¿Quieres decir… que sólo te guiaste por un rumor?

—Sí algo sí. ¡Mi turno!—exclamó justo al momento en que Arthur iba a objetar algo—, ¿Cómo es que tú llegaste allí?

—No fue nada—alzó los hombros—, me perdí. Fui a la ciudad de Bronce y Cobre por unas refacciones que se necesitaban en el taller, de regreso perdí la noción del tiempo y llegué hasta allí. ¿Feliz?

—¿Entonces tu conocimiento sobre las cartas es nulo?

—Trampa, me tocaba a mí hacer una pregunta. Ahora te haré dos.

Alfred estuvo a punto de berrear como un niño pequeño a quien acaban de adelantar en un juego de carreras, se encogió en su asiento y siguió conduciendo.

—Esa historia…—agregó Arthur con duda en sus palabras—, la de los amantes, del rey que no amaba a su reina ¿De dónde es?

El conductor se irguió en su lugar, disolviendo su gesto enfadado y le miró de soslayo. Un hecho, Alfred tenía muchos matices.

—Es una antigua historia del país de Copas. Y es tan simple como la escuchas; el Rey de corazones no amaba a su Reina sino a su Jack, así que ella fue capaz de poner al pueblo en contra de su propio Rey y ambos amantes fueron decapitados en la plaza de la ciudad.

—Entonces la historia corresponde al antiguo reinado de Corazones— se dijo Arthur a sí mismo— ¿Sabes qué pasó con la Reina?

—Puff. No— acotó con una risotada— ¿Acaso sabes que pasa tras el _vivieron felices para siempre_? A nadie le importa realmente lo que pase después de que lo más interesante de la historia es contado. Como te digo, es un cuento de Corazones; un mito entre tantas generaciones de realeza. ¡Mi turno!

—En realidad ya has hecho tu pregunta con eso del _vivieron felices para siempre_— dijo Arthur con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Trampa, mil veces trampa!

—Pregunta: ¿Qué sabes sobre los antiguos reinos?

Alfred como quien no quiere la cosa no le queda otra que responder, toma un poco de aire porque sabe que eso llevara su tiempo.

—Sé lo que te dije en el templo, lo que puedo agregar es que, el Universo ya ha tenido otros cambios antes y ahora vivimos en el sexto nivel. Es como la sexta versión de nuestro mundo. Se dice que esta dimensión está en constante cambio, en evolución o mutación. Creo que llevamos viviendo en este nivel como cinco mil años aproximadamente y hasta la fecha nada ha logrado romper nuestro actual balance. En la anterior vida existían Dioses que reinaban por sobre las castas, pero existían muchas guerras entre los reinos, disputas por poder, territorios, riquezas, magia. Entre ellos se mataban, robaban a las reinas o sacrificaban a sus Jacks, para el final de las últimas líneas reales ya todo estaba en decadencia; los Dioses no contentos con sus naipes decidieron destruirlos, pero ellos se unieron para poder acabar con sus creadores. Cuando lograron el objetivo, la dimensión se comenzó a derrumbar y para salvarla fue que crearon los veintiún arcanos mayores. Se dice que el poder de esos reyes y reinas está en las cartas. Algunos creen que si juntas todos y llegas _al fin del mundo_ tendrás el poder para controlar la dimensión.

—¿Es por eso que estás en busca de los arcanos?

—No es tu turno —le sonrió con un dejo complacencia. Arthur resopló por lo bajo y esperó a que el otro soltara la pregunta—, bien, sigue siendo la misma ¿No sabías nada de esto?

—¿De los arcanos? Nada, en realidad, todo lo que me dices de las castas pensaba que era eso, un cuento de hadas, sino hubiera presenciado lo que pasó en el templo, posiblemente no te crearía una sola palabra.

—Pues lo que pasó fue muy real.

—Pregunta: ¿Qué sabes del reino de Picas?

—En realidad…—Alfred meditó su respuesta mientras veía como algunos carros que iban enfrente de ellos desviaban su camino hacia la autopista de la ciudad de Engrane negro. Decidió que no era momento para un descanso y siguió su camino como si nada—, No mucho; que ellos eran un reino que se regía bajo leyes muy estrictas y no por su misma monarquía, de hecho tanto era su influencia política que no llevaban corona como otros reinos. Los reyes se apegaban a una constitución muy parecida a la que tenemos, se puede decir que Espadas conserva mucho de la antigua picas a diferencia de Corazones y Diamantes. El primero se convirtió en una nación meramente exportadora y su comercio se basa en el trueque, antes, corazones era meramente importadora porque en su tierra no se daban muchas riquezas. El mundo se ha movido y ahora es Bastos quien vive bajo un invierno, Copas exporta una gran cantidad de productos hacia ese país. Es por eso que Oros tuvo un cierre de fronteras con Corazones, como Bastos y Oros están en discusiones territoriales-

—Escuché que Bastos es la nación con más poder mecánico. Que el invierno en el que viven los ha obligado a industrializarse y que su base es la energía nuclear—, el otro rubio asintió—, y que Copas pasa por un regazo económico gracias a la poca estabilidad política de Oros y su inminente cierre fronterizo.

—De hecho la nación más estable es la nuestra, con la mayor diversidad de recursos y culturas, así que no podemos quejarnos, supongo que el Picas que esa época era igual que estable gracias a sus leyes.

—Si la Tierra se movió, posiblemente las leyes son las que nos han mantenido estables.

—Mi turno ¿Por qué viniste conmigo? No es normal que de pronto decidas dejarlo todo para irte con un completo extraño.

—Cuando lo dices en ese tono me dan ganas de volver, es más, para el carro, aquí me bajo.

—Bromeo, hombre —rio animado—, es sólo que, insisto en que lo que pasó en el templo fue más que mágico. Tenía muchas ganas de que vinieras conmigo para poder juntar los arcanos.

Y de pronto, para Arthur todo tuvo sentido.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué?

—¿No es por eso que has venido? A recorrer el mundo en busca de aventuras, a explorar ciudades muertas y templos abandonados. ¡Dime que realmente sabías lo que hacías cuando saliste de ese garaje y te subiste en éste carro!

—Vine porque sinceramente no tenía otra opción— respondió mirándolo seriamente. Alfred detuvo el carro de golpe, haciendo que Arthur se estrellara de lleno contra el parabrisas; recordatorio: usar el cinturón de seguridad.

El conductor miraba al frente sin hacer gesticulación alguna, había detenido todo tan de repente que parecía estar procesando las palabras del otro. Tras un breve silencio y un alto porcentaje de tención dijo con una voz seria:

—Entonces soy el único que lo siente.

—¿Sentir qué?

—Oye Arthur —le llamó con el entrecejo fruncido, le volteó a ver y le encaró como quien busca la respuesta a la verdad absoluta en un lugar de que nunca ha salido nada—. Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad.

El aludido tomó esto como un gesto extraño y se remitió a solo asentir con un palpitar en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar.

—Cuando cantaste en el templo, ¿qué sentiste?

—Me sentí libre— respondió rápidamente y sin duda. Alfred aceptó la respuesta y volvió a lanzar otra pregunta.

—¿Qué sientes ahora?

—Mentiría si te digo que me siento seguro. Pese a ello, no siento que esté mal del todo. Sólo es que… tengo dudas. Yo no busco los arcanos, busco algunas respuestas a preguntas que no tienen mucho sentido. ¿Crees que si llego _al fin del mundo_ obtendré lo que busco?

—No lo sé—se dejó caer en su asiento y soltó el volante—, ¿Sabes? Un día, simplemente desperté con un sueño en mi cabeza, no un sueño que realizar, sino uno que ya estaba hecho. A veces sueño cosas que viví y a la vez no, porque no soy yo en ese sueño. ¡Es extraño! ¿No te ha pasado? Soñar que eres otra persona, pero al final sigues siendo tú.

—No, no me lo parece—mentira, le pasaba todo el tiempo.

—Oye Arthur… sólo quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de que hayas venido, sé que no nos conocemos y que de hecho está es la primera platica coherente que tenemos, pero, sólo sé que nuestro destino se unió en el templo y que esa carta que ambos compartimos es una señal— finalizó como quien acaba de dar el discurso de su vida, sonriendo con aquellos perfectos dientes y esa aura mística de paz.

Kirkland se sintió culpable por un microsegundo y le sonrió del mismo modo, para luego arrojar la bomba.

—Hablando de eso. Ya no tengo la mitad de la carta.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermano me la quitó y la he dejado en casa.

Alfred palideció y no podía creer que esa cara que tenía una sonrisa era sólo la máscara de quien acababa de cometer un crimen, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras jamás salieron.

**IV**

—Entonces salió por la ventana— Afirmó Ryan viendo hacia el jardín trasero.

—Entró por la cocina y salió por su taller —finiquitó Dylan dándole una calada a su cigarrillo—, esta noche los sueños fueron más nítidos. No sé tú, pero creo que no podemos hacer nada.

—Entiendo…— suspiró el pelirrojo y se cruzó de brazos para poder pensar un poco mejor— entonces, hemos fracasado.

—No—acoró Scott con una voz ronca amalgamada de ira—, él tiene que volver. Tarde o temprano.

—Acéptalo Scott, hemos fallado.

—El volverá— afirmó con sus fieros ojos verdes—, por esto— les mostró a sus hermanos la mitad del arcano y ambos se acercaron para apreciarlo mejor—, la carrera de por los Arcanos ha dado inicio y ellos no pueden seguir sin esto.

_Protege a la reina, no importa el costo. Protegela de Rey. _

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. <strong>

**Notas—** Y hasta aquí~ Este capítulo se debió de llamar "Interrogatorio" o algo así. Espero que se hayan resuelto algunas dudas (y plantar otras en el proceso). Aclaro que, la historia tiene 5 Actos. Los cuatro basados en cada reino y el último como resolución y pues, sí, cada uno hablará del respectivo país y los motivos por los cuales ellos se vieron involucrados. De Espadas me sigo a Copas, tengo algo interesante para mis chicos del Eje. Unos actos son más largos que otros, de hecho antes de pensarlo así quería hacerlo todo de corrido, pero ya me pasó (con Sacro culto) que quise meter todo de golpe y nada más no me queda, así que vayamos con un poco más de calmita.

Sin más, espero les haya gustado. Gracias infinitas~


	4. Music of Heavens

**Notas— **Pues~ tardé dos semanas en actualizar esto. Ya lo tenía pero dejé que pasara un poco de tiempo en lo que "Random" veía la luz del día.

**Canción—** ¡Sí!, Lo admito, me pillé una canción de Vocaloid. Originalmente quería una de Deemo o Cytus, pero cuando tuve una buena canción, ya era muy tarde en mi mente, así que la música de Deemo se irá para el reino/país que tiene el poder de la música; Bastos/Tréboles (Eso lo explico un poquitito más adelante) Bien, la Asombrosa canción es **Tengaku**, pero me gusta más de la voz de Glutamine~ (Fue la voz que más me gustó para Arthur.)

¡Nuevamente un gran abrazo y un beso a mi Beta **ZoudiaXZoe!** Que acabo de darme cuenta que creo que no le avise que comencé a publicar el fic. _Epic fail!~_

**Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:**

**Hibiscus—** ¡Hola nuevamente! Gracias por el comentario, es agradable tenerte de vuelta (dado que eres user anónimo)

* * *

><p><strong>The black opera<strong>

Acto **I - E**spadas

**IV – M**usic of heavens

* * *

><p>I<p>

—_Ahora… sonará con ímpetu la espada que destrozará el mundo…_— musitó Arthur con una entonación tenue—…_ del paraíso…—_alargó la última nota y tomó nota en su libreta. Salieron de un pequeño pueblo en dónde lo más interesante que había eran una granja en adónde ordeñaban vacas. Comieron en silencio dándose algunos furtivos vistazos entre miradas cómplices y reprobatorias. Para Alfred era fascinante ver la reacción el otro rubio a cualquier cosa que le molestará, es decir; todo. Que sí el té no sabía bien; en su casa habría mejores, claro, que si la crema estaba muy aguada, que si el café era mierda, porque en su casa no se tomaba aquella bebida hedionda. Su, casa, su casa. Arthur tendría que superar el hecho de que ya no estaba en casa —_Ahora… el color de la locura… adornará al mundo en plena floración… _

—Lo que sea que escribes, da miedo.

—Calla— ordenó sin levantar la vista del cuaderno. Alfred le miró con atención mientras seguía escribiendo palabras al azar—, tengo que hilar todo esto.

—¿Una canción? —preguntó y recibió un asentimiento como respuesta

—¿Qué rima con lluvia?

—He… no lo sé… ¿Un paraguas?

Arthur puso los ojos de blancos, pero de todos modos anotó la palabra, tenía sentido después de todo.

—Ya… estoy cansando, no tiene sentido…— dejó de lado la pluma y le dio una mordida al emparedado y masticó lentamente, como sí eso le ayudará a procesar sus ideas de mejor forma. Cerró la libreta cuando la tinta se secó y perdió la vista en la pradera y algunas vacas que se paseaban de aquí allá. Lo último que deseaba era hacer contacto visual con Alfred, le provocaba nervios y ganas de escupirle en la cara. No lo entendía.

—¿Siempre estás escribiendo canciones o cosas así?

—No…— desvió la vista al té—, de hecho, desde que salimos está mañana las palabras vienen a mi mente, como cuando era niño. Solo qué… no tienen sentido. Son una maraña de letras dentro de mi cabeza, como un globo de nieve que no deja de moverse. No le encuentro sentido.

—¿Cómo sigue tu mano?— lanzó una pregunta al azar logrando hacer que sus miradas se cruzaron. Arthur rápidamente miró su extremidad cubierta por las vendas de hace un día y movió sus dedos.

—Mejor, ya no duele y puedo escribir, así que es ganancia. Quedará una cicatriz, pero…—hizo una pausa para volver a dar un sorbo a su té—, no es nada que el tiempo no cure.

—¡La cicatrices son geniales!— exclamó con entusiasmo—, cuando era niño solía jugar mucho en los campos de Armería, una vez caí a un pozo y me hice una tremenda cicatriz cuando una estaca de hierro me perforó el hombro.

—Eso…— dejó a un lado su bebida e hizo una mueca de asco—, debió de haber dolido.

—¡Meh, no del todo!— dijo con una sonrisa—, me sacaron a tiempo y no pude lanzar la pelota por meses, pero allí esta esa gran cicatriz. Creo que me haré un tatuaje o algo así. ¡No lo sé!, he pensado en un águila o una chica sexy.

Arthur alzó la ceja como solo él sabía hacerlo y lo miró con lastima.

—¿Una chica sexy?

—Como las que hay en el país de Oros ¿No las has visto? Todas son rubias y hermosas.

—Nunca he salido de Espadas, y jamás he visto a alguien de Oros.

—Deberías salir más seguido, hombre, tienes suerte de que te haya ido a rescatar de tu torre.

—Hablas como si hubieras rescatado a una damisela en peligro— Kirkland no evitó esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado, recordar uno de los tantos cuentos—, y ¿qué? ¿Mis hermanos eran los fieros dragones?

—¿Qué va?— meneó la mano con gracia—, eran más como ponis salvajes, nada de cuidado.

—En realidad, lo único que hiciste fue pasar con tu blanco corcel porque yo salté de mi torre, así que… no te lo tomes como un triunfo, yo me rescate solo.

—Bueno…— y eso no evitó que Alfred quitara su radiante cara—, entonces a la próxima vez te salvaré yo ¿Te parece?

—¿Siempre dices esas cosas tan… estúpidas?

—Desde que te conocí, sí —asintió y bebió un poco más de su café—, es extraño

**II**

Cerca de las diez de la noche Alfred decidió parar el carro en un sendero boscoso en dónde no se podía ver más que el cielo estrellado y la sombra pesada que la luna producía en los árboles.

—¿Por qué hemos parado?

—No veo bien de noche y quiero dormir —respondió el rubio dando un bostezo que no engañaba a los ojos inquisidores de Arthur. Encendió una lámpara de aceite que colgaba el techo en medio de los dos y vio su rostro iluminado por la flama.

—¿Queda muy lejos el siguiente pueblo?

—A una hora o dos de camino— no le dirigió la mirada, se limitó a apagar por completo el motor del vehículo y a salir de éste—¡Oh, diablos, es una noche helada!—volvió al interior y cerró la puerta de un golpe—, creo que es mejor que durmamos adentro.

Arthur elevó su espesa ceja izquierda, entrecerrando el ojo.

—¿Quieres que conduzca yo? Solo dime el camino y podrás dormir.

—Qué buen chiste Arthie, de verdad casi te lo compro, pero no, pasaremos aquí la noche y al caer el sol llegaremos a la ciudad de _Paso de Hierro._

—¡No me llames así, idiota que no somos amigos!—exclamó con un visible sonrojo—. Cambiemos de lugar y déjame conducir, no me dormiré en este lugar.

—Yo duermo casi siempre en este lugar —Alfred hizo especial énfasis, echó un vistazo a la parte de atrás—, de hecho duermo allá pero tus cosas abarcan toda mi cama.

—¿Bromeas, cierto?—inquirió y éste meneó la cabeza de forma natural.

—Veras… cuando llevas tanto tiempo viajando no te puedes dar el lujo de estar pagando hoteles caros y esas cosas, muchas veces tendrás que hacer pequeños sacrificios como una noche incomoda, aunque en realidad te acostumbras. Hay veces que no me baño en días porque no hay una ciudad cerca y lo más que me queda es un lago o un poso para recoger algo de agua. A veces el carbón se acaba y debo pasar noches de frio. Eso es todo lo que conlleva ser independiente. ¿Ahora quieres volver a casita con tus hermanitos?

—¡Oh, demonios, eres de lo más despreciable!— le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Tenía que existir un orden dentro de ese vehículo. Cada uno durmió en su asiento reclinándolo hacia atrás, se cubrieron con frazadas, acomodarían las cosas de Arthur en cuanto saliera el sol.

**III**

La ciudad de Paso de Hierro quedaba más lejos de lo que habían calculado, con cuatro horas de camino arribaron a lo que era una ciudad discreta y menos industrializada que las que habían recorrido. La gente vestía de colores discretos y azules opacos, paseándose con largas túnicas y mangas que rebasaban los dedos, las mujeres eran bonitas con su cabello recogido en pequeños moños adornados con flores y pinzas en forma de mariposas. Para el menor de los Kirkland se le figuró como una de esas ciudades antiguas dónde la tecnología parecía rezagada y las personas aún se fiaban de los animales para acarrear carretas o la fuerza de ellos mismos para moverse de un lugar a otro. Sus facciones eran distintas, los ojos rasgados y la piel ligeramente decolorada por el sol.

—Es bastante tranquila— dijo Arthur saliendo del vehículo, observó que habían parado en una cafetería.

—Muero de hambre, comamos algo y sigamos el camino ¿Te parece?

—Como gustes— espetó con falsa molestia.

Alfred se miraba especialmente disperso, veía a la gente ir y venir de un lugar a otro, de pronto a la puerta y luego a los comensales del negocio. De momentos su vista se centraba en Arthur quien insistía en escribir palabras en su cuaderno al primer instante que tomaron asiento en una mesita cerca de la barra principal.

—¡Hola, soy Mei y seré su camarera! ¿Ya saben que van a pedir?

Frente a la mesa se posó una chiquilla que parecía rondar los dieciséis años, su cabello castaño estaba recogido por una coleta alta y era adornado por una bonita flor de color rosa. Les miró atenta a lo que ordenaran, pero uno de ellos parecía más concentrado en su libreta y el otro miraba alrededor. Mei les miró como un dúo particular, le dio un par de golpes a la mesa para llamar su atención y ambos dieron un respingo.

—Hola— volvió a saludar— ¿Ya saben que van a pedir?

El rubio de ojos azules le miró de arriba abajo como analizándola, desde sus zapatos rosas hasta su entallado vestido azul con delantal blanco.

—Dame lo mejor que tengas linda— Alfred se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, posando sus manos en sus mejillas y sosteniendo sus codos en la mesa. ¿Le estaba coqueteando?

—Hoy para el almuerzo tenemos panecillos de carme y sopa de fideos con salsa agridulce— dijo de modo mecánico y sus ojos viajaron hasta los del otro rubio, sin embargo éste no le veía a ella, sino a su compañero. "Si las miradas mataran", pensó y volvió su atención al imbécil que no dejaba de admirarla—¿Quieren pedir eso?

—Sí, dánoslo.

—¿Y para beber?

—Lo que tengas.

—¿Agua de bayas?

—Sí eso.

—Bien, se los traigo en un momento— retiró las cartas y desapareció por la puerta que tenía un letrero que decía "Solo personal autorizado"

Arthur la miró irse y de cómo los ojos de Alfred seguían de cerca las caderas de esa chica, sintió una ira repentina y le golpeó con su libreta haciendo que el rubio saliera de su ensimismamiento de forma abrupta.

—¡Deja de coquetearle!

—¿Qué? ¡Es linda! —se excusó el rubio y como castigo fue golpeado tres veces más como un perro que acababa de cometer una travesura imperdonable.

—¡Estamos aquí para comer, no para socializar!

—Estás molesto— inquirió Alfred con una mueca divertida en su rostro. Entrecerró sus ojos azules con simpatía y le arrebató un sonrojo al de espesas cejas.

—¡No seas idiota, no lo estoy!

—No te preocupes, eres el único chico para mí.

—No-sabes-lo-que-dices— arrastró las palabras y debió sus ojos hasta sus manos temblorosas que sostenían su libreta. Aspiró contando hasta diez y vino una sencilla frase—, oh, esto es bueno— y de pronto, cualquier indicio de irá desapareció producto de su inspiración —_Ahora… sonará con ímpetu la espada que destrozará el mundo…_

—Esa parte ya me la sé.

—Esa parte es importante, es como la estrofa principal, la _espada_ que destrozará el mundo. Creo que tengo algo bueno en manos.

—¿Y bueno? —Se posicionó en una mejor manera para poder verle de frente—¿Cuándo la acabarás? ¿Crees que sea una pista para lo que viene?

—¿De lo que viene?— dijo sin alzar la cabeza.

—Vamos en busca de la ciudad muerta del Reino de Espadas ¿no te suena tu canción?

—No creo que una cosa tenga que ver con la otra. ¿Por qué siempre haces preguntas?, ¿Por qué simplemente no quedarte callado?

—¿Por qué detenernos? —se carcajeó al mirar el rostro frustrado.

—¡Anda! Cántame lo que tengas. Igual y puedo ayudar.

—Yo —mustió—, no suelo cantar muy a menudo. No se me da.

Alfred lo miró por dos segundos con el gesto fuertemente sorprendido, con sus dos cejas arqueadas y los ojos bien abiertos. Kirkland se ocultó detrás de su cuaderno.

—¿Bromeas? Tienes un don, lo que hiciste en el templo fue mágico y estelar. Una de esas cosas que no se escuchan.

—Yo no lo creo. Nunca antes había cantado así y nadie me ha escuchado.

—Bueno… en realidad creo que soy afortunado— acotó tomando una servilleta de papel, la dobló mientras tarareaba la tonada del templo—, soy el único que tiene la fortuna de haber escuchado el canto de una sirena.

—Dices cosas realmente extrañas. ¿Es tu forma de conquistar chicas?

—No del todo— respondió jugueteando con el papel—, usualmente solo soy así cuando necesito algo de las personas, pero contigo es diferente, puedo ser yo. Tienes razón es extraño—suspiró y le extendió lo que parecía ser una rosa de papel—Las rosas no se dan en cualquier lado, en Espadas es muy difícil que se den, fui doblemente afortunado al haberlos encontrado.

Arthur se retrajo un poco sobre su asiento y aceptó con la mano derecha el obsequio. Lo guando tan rápido como la chica se acercó a ellos con las bebidas y les dijo que su comida demoraría un poco por problemas en la cocina. A cambió les ofreció una canasta con varios panes de diversos sabores.

—¡Oye linda!— le llamó Jones y ésta le miró seriamente—¿Sabes dónde hay buenos clubs y o lugares…ya sabes?

—Si lo que buscar es una cita conmigo, amigo—enfatizó moviendo la pluma entre sus dedos rápidamente— temo decirte que no me interesan los de tu especie.

—¡Oh, sería una lástima, pero no es por eso!— levantó las manos tratando de quitarse cualquier culpa de encima— Mi chico y yo estamos de paso y necesito lugar en dónde obtener información. Si sabes dónde quedan esos lugares interesantes de dudosa reputación te lo agradeceré enormemente.

Mei lo escudriñó genuinamente sorprendida. Ladeó un poco su cadera con discreción para poder admirar el gesto avergonzado del otro muchacho quien escondía el rostro en aquella libreta. ¿Estaba mintiendo o es que simplemente era muy hablador? Posó su mano sobre la mesa y su cuerpo te hizo para adelante dejando ver un poco de su escote, sin embargo el rubio no rompió contacto con sus ojos y eso le hizo darse por satisfecha.

—Hay un club a unas siete o nueve cuadras hacia el centro. Cerca del reloj, sabrán que llegaron cuando las luces dejen el camino y deberán de responder la pregunta para entrar.

—¿Qué pregunta?

La chica se irguió y cruzo sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos, le sonrió.

—¿Qué devora tu vida y no tiene fin?

—¿Eh?

—Ya he hablado demasiado— le hizo un giñó, dio media vuelta y se paseó entre las mesas para atender a otros clientes.

—Devora tu vida…—

—Es el tiempo— respondió Arthur.

—¿Crees?

—Es muy fácil, a cada minuto nos hacemos más viejos y es infinito, como los números.

Alfred lo miró con sincera admiración.

—Y no soy tu chico.

—Si no se lo decía, no me lo iba a querer decir y en teoría, eres mi chico, el único al menos por ahora.

—¡¿Cómo que por ahora!?

—Estás celoso —sonrió de manera risueña.

**IV**

Encontrar con el lugar fue fácil, pero pasaban de las nueve de la noche y aún varias personas circulaban por las calles. Ambos rubios llegaron a la iglesia, dejando el vehiculo enfrente de la misma. Se sorprendieron de ver el lugar abandonado y lejos de cualquier alma que pasara por allí. Arthur llegó a la conclusión de que la religión que profesaban en ese lugar estaba lejos de ser la misma que la de los viejos tiempos en Espadas. Rodearon la misma encontraron el Reloj a una cuadra entre varios callejones y edificios con muchos departamentos.

—¿Crees que sea aquí?

—No hay mucha luz, y me pareció ve a alguien hacia acá y ahora…— apuntó Kirkland—, ya no está.

—Por sí las dudas, traje a mis hermosas chicas— soltó Alfred palpando las culatas de las armas en sus caderas.

—¡Demonios!, Debes de estar demente para traer eso por la calle.

—Esto, mi querido Arthur, nos puede salvar el trasero, así que, avanza—le dio un par de empujones para que se adentraran a uno de los callejones más oscuros—¿Ves algo que llamé tu atención?

—No del todo, más que ese olor a mierda.

Alfred se detuvo y miró a su alrededor buscando algo en las paredes repletas de rallones.

—El tiempo ¿dices?— preguntó el de ojos azules con su mirada clavada en una línea apuntando hacia el oeste.

—¿Hablas del acertijo?— éste asintió—, sí, pienso qué es el tiempo.

—¿Qué tal un Reloj?

—Bueno… es lo mismo… un Reloj sirve para marcar el tiempo, pero no es infinito, si el reloj se rompe entonces es finito.

—Pero…—ladeó su cabeza, pensando—, existen relojes que a pesar del tiempo siguen funcionando. ¿No es así? Como el que estaba cerca de la iglesia.

—Los Relojes de mecanismo infinito, tengo algunos que traje conmigo y en casa teníamos uno en la sala que ha funcionado desde hace generaciones.

—¡Lo tengo!

Alfred dio una palmada y se giró hacia su compañero para halarlo por la mano y comenzar a correr por los callejones bajo la mirada curiosa de varios nativos. Viraron en varios lados y más de dos veces volvieron por sus pasos. Arthur le pidió explicaciones, pero él solo le respondió que sabía lo que hacía. Corrieron por varios minutos hasta que toparon con una callejuela sin salida.

—Fin del camino.

—No, el tiempo señalaba aquí— apuntó Alfred—, las manecillas me guiaron hasta aquí. Los símbolos en la pared…

—Volvamos… éste lugar no me da buena espina—Arthur miró por dónde había venido y como la oscuridad los absorbía como boca de lobo.

—Quizá me equivoqué en dar la vuelta en la cuarta calle…

—Alfred…

—No, debió de ser en la quinta.

—…oye, escucha Alfred…

—Ahora no Arthur…— se giró para encararlo pero notó que ya no estaba— ¿Arthur?— buscó varias veces con sus ojos azules entrecerrados por el esfuerzo que le conllevaba ver en plena oscuridad. Dio algunos pasos hacia adelante con miedo, sacó la pistola y apunto a algún punto muerto —¡Arthur!

Le escuchó gritar por él a varias calles de diferencia, Alfred corrió hacia lo más próximo que el sonido se esparcía, no contó las calles, ni se fijó en las señales de las paredes, sabía que había sido estúpido haberse metido en un lugar como ese a sabiendas que el plan principal era salir de esas ciudad antes de que anocheciera, pero él quería buscar algunas pistas más que le ayudaran a dar con la ciudad Muerta del Reino de Espadas. Tras largos minutos corriendo, ya sin pista de los llamados de Arthur paró para poder darse un respiro con el alma a punto de salir de su cuerpo y la respiración agitada. Contrajo los brazos hasta el pecho para contener un grito que lo dejaría sin todo el aliento que trataba de recuperar. Maldito el momento en que soltó a Arthur.

Su cuerpo tembló de manera involuntaria y se sostuvo de la pared para no caer. Producto de su rabia apretó los dientes conteniendo las emociones de ira y miedo.

—¡Arthur!

**V**

Fue arrastrado por varios callejones, con una agarré fuerte que lo tomaba de la cintura y una mano que le impedía hablar, el atraco había sido tan rápido que reaccionó solo cuando el sujeto que lo había secuestrado lo golpeó contra la pared para poder amarrarle las manos. Gritó por el terror, gritó el nombre de Alfred varias veces hasta que se vio impedido de hablar al momento en que cubrían su boca con una pañoleta. Despidió varios sonidos guturales, desesperado y asustado y la poca gente alrededor se ocultaba, pareciendo acostumbrados a esta clase de escenas, pero temiendo las consecuencias de ser un mirón.

Arthur no paró de patalear hasta que, de súbito se habían detenido frente a una puerta de color negro alumbrada nítidamente por una farola de gas. En ella, se apreciaba un reloj mal pintado a mano con los números invertidos, de doce a una y dos, comenzaba de doce, once y diez. El sujeto tocó la puerta tres veces y el rubio intento subir la vista pero tan pronto como movió la cabeza, una mano lo obligó a volver a su posición dejando sus ojos posados en el piso.

—¡Clave!— exclamó una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Soy yo, abre!

—¡Clave!

Escuchó un gruñido y sintió como las manos que lo apresaban se tensaban.

—¡Clave!— volvió a pedir.

—¡Tiempo, maldito idiota, tiempo! ¡Abre! —soltó con frustración y de inmediato la puerta lees abrió paso.

—¡Hermano!— exclamó con felicidad quien les daba la bienvenida—¡¿Oh, qué traes allí?!

—Un extranjero chismoso.

—¿Y qué pasó?— espetó la segunda voz que parecía más aguda—¿No traía nada de valor?

—Venía con un sujeto armado, no tuve tiempo si quiera de buscar algo. Así que posiblemente podamos pedir una buena recompensa.

—Sabes que no podemos tomar esas decisiones hasta que el hermano mayor nos diga que hacer. Veamos que tiene y tirémoslo por allí.

—Creo que al hermano mayor le gustara éste. No es como sus chicas pero es algo fuera de lo común en esta ciudad, tiene los ojos verdes.

—¡Verdes como el pasto!

—Verdes como esmeraldas. Quizá nos den algo por ellos luego de que el hermano mayor juegue con él.

Arthur se mantuvo quieto y a la expectativa, atento a cualquier momento en que ellos se distrajeran de su conversación. Sin embargo no evitó que su corazón diera un vuelco cuando la charla llegó hasta ese punto. Le dio un pisotón a quien lo sujetaba y empujó con su hombro al segundo hombre para tratar de alejarse de ellos. Corrió por diez metros y de pronto sintió que algo lo sujetaba de su talón, tirándolo al piso haciéndole imposible volver a ponerse de pie cuando un gran pesó se posó sobre su espalda.

—¡Eso, insolente, como le gustan al hermano mayor!— espetó con entusiasmo el segundo chico quien estaba arriba de él, ejerciendo presión sobre su espalda. Arthur gimió ante la fuerza y dejó de luchar— Una lástima, creo que arruine su bonito rostro.

—Deja eso, hermano y llévalo adentro, el juego comienza en media hora y no terminé mis deberes.

—¡Bien, hermano! —exclamó con alegría e inquebrantable voz levantando a su presa sin mucha dificultad.

Al entrar el edificio percibió un tenue olor a flores e incienso. Desdieron varios niveles hasta llevarlo a un apartado lleno de puertas pequeñas. Discutieron entre ellos y finalmente lo echaron a una de esas habitaciones que fungía más como celda que otra cosa. Cayó con un golpe seco, aun con las manos y la boca apresados, no había luz a excepción de la del pasillo que era escasa como para poder apreciar con mejor claridad el rostro de sus secuestradores, le quitaron la pañoleta de la boca y Arthur jaló todo el aire que pudo.

—Quédate aquí y sé lindo —le dijo entre sombras.

—¡Jodete!

—Bien, no seas lindo, pero lo bocón te lo quitara el hermano mayor dónde le respondas de esa manera.

—¡Jodete tú y él también y todos aquí!

—Claro, claro rubiecillo, maldice todo lo que quieras, nadie te podrá escuchar aquí.

—Andando Yong Soo.

—¡Bien, descansa! Hoy el hermano mayor no te podrá atender pero mañana a primera hora ¡Prepárate chico de los ojos verdes! —espetó un fuerte carcajada y se fue de su lado corriendo con gráciles y ligeros pasos.

La puerta de cerró produciendo un crujido cuando el cerrojo fue puesto y lo primero que Arthur atinó a realizar fue tantear el grosor de las cuerdas y el modo en que estaba sujeto. Escapar era la única idea en mente, si Alfred no podría dar con él, entonces debía salvarse así mismo. Nada de cuentos, nada de falsas esperanzas, estaba solo debía actuar tan rápido como pudiera.

Luchó contra las cuerdas pero a medida que trataba de encontrar la solución al enigma de las mismas se iba dado cuenta que se aferraban más a sus muñecas, comenzando a rozar la carne. Desistió a los pocos minutos. Quedó recostado con el perfil apuntando hacia la puerta y el pequeño destello de luz que se filtraba por la ranura de la madera. El olor manaba de allí tan sutilmente que si cerraba los ojos podría aspirar con serenidad la esencia de las flores. Aspiró con profundidad y relajo su cuerpo para ahorrar energías.

—_¿Por qué… no me voy lejos?… ¿por qué… no puedo hacer nada? _—canturreó con un hilo de voz—, _¿Por qué… detenernos?… ¿por qué seguir negándolo?_

No tenía sentido.

Entre tantas preguntas que venían a su mente, pasó entre líneas la más importante de todas ¿Alfred lo estaba buscando? En realidad, él no valía nada, quizá no lo aceptaría a la primera, pero tenía un carácter tan fiero que solía morder a las personas más cercanas a él, personas que le importaban como su familia y la ínfima cantidad de seres que alguna vez se interesaron por él. Repasó mil veces los cuestionamientos por su cabeza, tratando de entonarlos como parte de una canción. Tarareó una tonadilla que podría quedar a esas palabras, la líbero de su garganta como un bálsamo para curar sus heridas mentales. Todo había sido tan rápido.

—_Ahora, sonará con ímpetu la espada que destruirá al mundo… _

Repitió varias veces la letra, trayendo consiguió ese efecto sedante a su mente, como en el templo. Mientras cantaba al tiempo de las fuentes ofreciendo un extraño sentido de libertad, lo que le traía aquella letra era más que nada un sentimiento arrebatador de energía, la sustentable emoción de que a pesar de todo, a pesar de estar cantado a un destino fatídico, las cosas iba a salir adelante. Como fuera, debía de ser fuerte a como diera lugar.

—_¿Por qué… detenernos?… ¿por qué seguir negándolo?_

Justo a su lado, cerca de su oído escuchó una tonadita, un pequeño susurro que iba tomando sentido a cada nota. Arthur desvió los ojos, sintiendo un peso acumulado sobre su cabeza y admiró en la oscuridad el brillo de un par de motillas brillantes.

—¿Eres tú?

La criatura resbaló por su rostro y se echó a su lado, imitando la posición en la que se encontraba. Meneó sus orejas verdes y su nariz hizo un gracioso mohín hurgando en aroma florar en el ambiente.

—¿Qué haces aquí, como has llegado?

Su respuesta fue una oreja doblaba hacia adelante, señalándolo.

—¿Me has seguido?— la otra oreja se hizo para adelante y luego ambas se elevaron—¿Cómo entraste?— pero antes de que lanzara otra pregunta, se le vino a la mente algo mejor— ¡Oye, puedes buscar a Alfred! ¡Dile que estoy aquí!, ¡Tráelo aquí!

El ser se elevó lentamente por el aire, mientras movía sus patas delanteras, haciéndole señales que el rubio no supo interpretar ¿Despedida? ¿Aguarda aquí? Flotó hacia la pared contraria a la puerta y traspasó el muro con temor.

Arthur contempló con atención el lugar por dónde había desaparecido aquel conejo volador sin creer lo que acaba de suceder. Esa criatura aparecía y desaparecía cuando le convenía, si quizá, hubiera estado con ellos, le hubiera sido más fácil que Alfred le siguiera el paso. Tendrá que poderle una correr a esa pequeña cosa para la próxima vez.

—Solo espero… qué pueda encontrarme, antes de que me alcance el amanecer… oh, eso también es bueno.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas—<strong> Mei es Taiwan, Im Yong So es Korea, el otro es Hong Kong (Ok, pensaré un mejor nombre) y pues, ya saben quién es "El hermano mayor" ¿Qué será del Rey y la Reina sin su bonito Jack regañándolos por todo? Bueno, eso es en el siguiente, pero ya saben de qué irá ¿Podrá Al rescatar a su caballerito? Sé que se ve muy cliché lo que pasó, pero Hong Kong tuvo un motivo para secuestrar ese cejón; _Promise_.

Y bueno, no sé si alcance a actualizar dentro de dos semanitas. He tenido algunos detalles de salud y me encantaría "No tener tiempo"; pero lo tengo y no lo uso en muchas cosas, es horrible haber pasado del estrés de la Universidad a esta vida pausada en la titulación porque no avanzo nada porque el sistema no me deja avanzar (¿) ¡En fin! Les cuento; comencé un pequeño proyecto para no perder el hilo de la escritura y poder practicar con los personajes se llama **"Random:Magic Trio"** y son pequeños capítulos que narran la vida de estos tres personajes: Arthur, Vlad y Lukas (con todo y parejas) y pues, por si le quieren echar un vistazo, no estaría mal el apoyo.

¡En fin!


	5. Ocho loco

**Notas— **Allo~! ¡Lamento mucho la demora! De verdad entre que ya lo tenía, lo mandaba a mi beta y Random me olvide por completo de actualizar. ¡Prometo tratar de ser regular! Este tiempo entre los nuevos fics y el Cosplay me ha dado tiempo de pensar muchas más cosas para la historia y estoy jodidamente emocionada de seguirlo ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Se agradece un montonal.

Un Agradecimiento a mi bella beta ZoudiaXZoe que me volvió a vetear este chapter. ¡Aplausos!

Sin más que agregar, Buena lectura!~

Commets anons:

Ivy— ¡Hola! Lamento mucho la demora, de verdad. En cuando leí tu review mi cerebro reacciono y lo mandé a mi Beta. ¡De verdad lo siento! Y ¡Gracias! Se aprecia un montón el comentario sobre todo para recordarme que debo atender este fic. Me alegra que te guste cómo va la historia! Un gran saludo!

Hibiscus— ¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento la demora. Gracias por el comentario, de verdad, trataré de ser más activa con este fic. ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta a Random? ¡Un gran saludo!

**Aclaraciones—** Xiao (Hong Kong) Mei (Taiwan) Im Yong Soo (Korea del Sur)

* * *

><p><strong>The black opera<strong>

Acto **I - E**spadas

**V – O**cho loco

* * *

><p>I<p>

Cuando Alfred tenía la tierna edad de cinco años cometió su primer crimen. Robó de una tienda lo que le parecía ser un osito de lana, hecho a mano con hermosas puntadas de color negro. No fue atrapado, sin embargo no supo explicarle a su madre el origen del caro regalo que había llevado a su hermano ese día. El cuarto fue por los nueve años. El noveno a sus doce y el décimo quinto a los catorce. Cada uno de esos atracos tuvo algo de bueno, cada uno fue hecho para ayudar a la persona que más amaba. Su hermano Matthew. El último atraco que se suscitó marcó el fin de la vida junto a su hermano.

Ese era un hecho que torturó al Alfred por el resto de su vida.

**II**

Corrió en todas las direcciones posibles. Dio la vuelta en varios de los callejones tratando de hacer memoria y hacer una relación entre los nuevos lugares por los que pasaba y las callejuelas que parecían jugarle bromas de mal gusto. Juró por segundos que algunas de ellas habían cambiado sus simbologías. Maldijo y dio un pequeño traspié al virar en una calle, cayó sobre una pila de bolsas de basura. Maldijo por segunda vez ¿o quizá décima? Se quitó todo lo que pudo de encima y sintió las irremediables ganas de vomitar al olfatear el hedor a su alrededor.

Dejó salir un suspiro, trató de calmar su corazón por un breve momento, y tener un poco de templanza para tomar decisiones coherentes.

Un par de ojos violetas vinieron en un torrente de imágenes, y él necesitó tomar su cabeza con fuerza e ignorar cada uno de los pensamientos que le torturaron. Lo había perdido a él, por un error suyo, no perdería a Arthur por un momento de distracción.

No lo volvería a perder.

—¿De nuevo? —se preguntó cuando, de súbito, la cascada de imágenes había parado; congelada en un momento en que se veía a sí mismo, caminando hacia una silueta a la cual no podría verle la cara, pero distinguía el azul por todos lados. Trató de alcanzarlo estirando su mano, y sus dedos finos y delgados palparon su hombro. Le llamó y fue un timbre tan agudo que lo devolvió a la realidad con un golpe duro en la frente. La voz de una chica y los ojos verdes que lo escudriñaban con especial compasión.

Miró sus manos tratando de reconocerlas como suyas y no con la delgada forma. Otra vez esos recuerdos que no eran suyos. Los recuerdos que trataba de enterrar y cada día se empeñaban en revolotear en su mente. Ignoró por completo el segundo golpe ahora en su cabeza y uno consiguiente en su hombro. Entonces, algo lo mordió.

Alfred gimió con miedo y se retrajo entre la basura cuando la cosa que lo había mordido voló lejos de él, adentrándose en la oscura calle. Un par de bolas brillantes y pequeñas destellaron entre las sombras y un gruñido que distaba de ser aterrador emergió de él. Era más como un roedor chillando.

No sabía que era esa cosa, pero el miedo desapareció tan pronto enfocó un par de orejas que conocía.

—¡Eres tú, la cosa voladora! —exclamó y salió de un salto de la basura. Se acercó un poco más y la pequeña criatura también. Camino meneado su cuerpo de un lado a otro, como si le costara caminar con tanto peso de su barriga. Al tenerse frente a frente éste se alzó en sus dos patas como si eso le ayudara a alcanzar la altura del rubio— ¿Cómo estás amigo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El conejo ladeó un poco la cabeza y meneó las orejas.

—Ahora no. Tengo un problema. Perdí a Arthur y no sé cómo encontrarlo ¿Lo recuerdas? Nos conocimos en el templo hace unos días.

Asintió. Entendiendo. Alfred dio un respingo, sin comprenderlo del todo.

—¿Me entiendes? Esto es una locura ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Arthur?

Volvió a asentir. Comenzó a flotar graciosamente y avanzó algunos metros. Se volteó hacia Alfred como esperando a que lo siguiera.

—Llévame hasta él.

Ambos comenzaron a andar por las callejuelas. El conejo voló a una velocidad a la que el rubio le pudiera seguir el paso. Ignoró a la gente que le vio correr, porque de un momento a otro lo había llevado a pasajes más transitados. Corrieron por algunos minutos y se detuvieron en una puerta negra con el dibujo mal hecho de un reloj con numeración invertida. ¿Apropósito?

—Un reloj…— dijo. Examinó con más cuidado la pintura gastada y llevó sus dedos hasta la misma para palparla los trazos descuidados.

Podría tocar y preguntar.

Pero ese no era el estilo de Alfred F. Jones. Se sonrió y desenfundó una de sus pistolas. Apuntó a lo que pasaba por cerradura de la puerta y disparó tres veces consecutivas. Con un estruendo que movió todo a su alrededor. Los casquillos vacíos cayeron y el humo salía del arma, dándole un poco de tiempo de pensar en lo siguiente que haría.

—¡Al demonio! —exclamó y entró propinándole un empujón a lo que quedaba de la puerta. Se deslizó como serpiente por el barandal entre las escaleras avanzando con rapidez por dos niveles que se conectaba entre sí. Llegó hasta el final de las escaleras dando un brinco para evitar caer estrepitosamente por el piso de madera sintiéndose como todo un espía que se metía en la base enemiga. Se sonrió para su interior y pensó que la idea era muy romántica. Allí para salvar al cejotas, luego se lo agradecería y serían mejores amigos (más que antes). Escuchó varias voces de su lado derecho y corrió por la dirección contraria.

—¿Por dónde? — preguntó buscando al conejo por todos lados. Éste se apareció frente a él, desapreció y reapareció a varios metros. Hizo un ademán con su patita para que lo siguiera y ambos corrieron esquivando toda presencia posible.

Encontró a un par de hombres que parecían ser guardias debido a sus prendas similares de color negro. Uniformes por lo visto. Se abalanzó hacia uno de ellos y lo golpeó con el dorso de la pistola. El otro fue envestido por la pequeña criatura que gruñía como animal salvaje; aunque claro, su gruñido no era ni un ápice de aterrador.

—Bien hecho peludo —sonrió Alfred siguiendo la carrera. El conejo lo guío hasta otra puerta que estaba cerrada. Retrocedieron varios pasos y disparó, como la primera puerta y así, poder acceder a otra planta que descendía. Más oscura y más estrecha.

Una pequeña prisión, con puertas marcadas por números y símbolos.

—¡Arthur!— gritó a mitad del pasillo —¡Arthur!

—¡¿Alfred?!

Lo reconoció a cinco puertas del lado derecho. Corrió hasta quedar frente y pegar su rostro a esta.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡¿Qué esperas idiota?! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Sí, era Arthur, tan encantador como siempre.

—¡Aléjate de la puerta, voy a disparar!

—¿Qué vas a qué?

—¡Uno!… ¡Dos!

—¡Espera, no hay espacio! —gritó con desesperación.

—¡Tres!

Arthur se lanzó al piso alejándose todo lo que pudo. Por fortuna la puerta no cedió al primer intento y el metal se retorció dejando un acceso pequeño. La luz se filtró en la celda y la silueta de Alfred se asomó por ésta. El resplandor de las lámparas no era tan brillante como la sonrisa que le dedicó en ese momento. Claramente aliviado.

—¡Estás bien!— exclamó el de ojos azules con alegría. Trató de hacerse pasó entre el metal y empujo los restos de la puerta para entrar y arrodillarse frente Arthur y abrazarlo.

—¡Estás completamente demente! — espetó con enfado. Trató de librarse del fuerte abrazo, pero los brazos de su compañero le sostenían con firmeza. Al separase, esa sonrisa no desapareció de la cara de Alfred. Era tan radiante que creía que lo dejaría ciego.

—Estás molesto pero yo estoy feliz. Estás bien.

Alfred tenía algo de idiota, pero era parte de su atractivo. Se dijo Arthur mirándolo con sus ojos verdes completamente descolocado. Miró con vergüenza como cortaba con una navaja las cuerdas que lo ataban. De inmediato descartó toda idea y se concentró en la intensa mirada azul de lo escudriñaban. Como esperando algo.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Salir de aquí —respondió pero luego torció la boca—, aunque será difícil— agregó llevando sus manos hasta su cuello.

—¡No me digas que has actuado sin pensar!

—Sólo pensaba en salvarte. Ahora que lo he hecho, supongo que debemos de improvisar algo.

Arthur enrojeció. Pero lo hacía más por la molestia en sus venas que por el trasfondo romántico dentro del comentario. Huir de casa con él ya no le pareció de todo divertido.

—¡Tengo una idea!

—Escucho.

—Regresamos por dónde venimos. Salimos, corremos hasta el carro y nos vamos de la ciudad ¿Qué opinas?

—¿En verdad crees que será tan sencillo?— inquirió Arthur elevando una de sus cejas. Alfred asintió —. Esto debe de ser una broma.

—¡O le podemos preguntar a la simpática bola de pelos!

—¿Bola de pelos?

—¡Si! —Asintió— ¿Recuerdas la pequeña cosa que salió del templo? ¡Volvió! Me trajo hasta aquí y… —miró por todos largos— ha vuelto a desaparecer…

—A veces hace eso— atinó a decir Arthur.

Voces se escucharon por el pasillo. De inmediato Alfred se posicionó frente a la puerta y haciéndole girar, colocó a Arthur atrás de él. Apuntó con su pistola esperando ver al primer hombre, disparar y poder escapar. Las voces se hicieron más fuertes segundo tras segundo y al ver las sombras reflejadas en el piso sostuvo con mayor fuerza el arma en sus manos.

—Realmente… — escuchó un timbre muy conocido—. No esperé que fueran tan idiotas como para venir hasta aquí.

Frente a él, y bañada con la luz de las lámparas, se posó una delicada presencia de largo cabello castaño y un bonito vestido de color rosado. La reconocieron de inmediato. La mesera de la cafetería a la que habían ido esa misma mañana.

—Tú, —apuntó Alfred sin bajar el arma— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Espero que tengan algo de valor para pagar los daños y su salida— respondió ella sin abordar la pregunta inicial—. El hermano mayor no estará muy contento.

—¡Hazte a un lado o disparo!

—Adelante. No le temo a las armas de fuego.

—¡Tonta!

—Adelante —invitó con una pequeña risa. Llevó la mano derecha hasta su cabeza y acomodó la flor en su cabello.

Alfred alzó el arma para darle más énfasis a su amenaza. Sin embargo, el brazo de Arthur le detuvo.

—No puedes hacerlo —dijo el de ojos verdes en un susurro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es una chica, idiota.

—Los hombres…— soltó lentamente Mei arrastrando las palabras—, siempre son tan…

—No le haré daño —Susurró Alfred para que sólo el de ojos verdes le escuchara— Un disparo en la pierna y podremos dejarla atrás.

—No seas salvaje.

—En éste lugar— Mei alzó la voz—, nos gusta jugar para ganar. No sé los motivos por los cuales Xiao te trajo a ti —puntualizo con una sonrisa—, pero estando en nuestro territorio, permítanme decirles las reglas.

—¿Reglas? — bajó un poco su arma sin perder su mirada del blanco. No tenía ningún sentido, para qué decirle del lugar y no esperar a que fueran. Quizá, en el fondo, el comentario de la muchacha no había sido con la mala intención de que todo aquello sucediera—. Habla.

Mei meneó su bonito cabello y levantó una de sus finas manos al aire para detener con un ademán a varios hombres que llegaban hasta la parte más baja a su rescate. Ella les dedicó una cándida sonrisa.

—Deben de perder algo para poder ganar algo mucho mejor —dijo como primer punto—. Una sola oportunidad para seguir en el juego. Tres niveles y un premio. La casa siempre ganará algo.

—No dista mucho de otros lugares a los que he ido—Alfred bajó lentamente el arma y miró a Arthur de soslayo—. He estado en muchísimas casas de apuestas. Ésta parece ser como las otras.

—¿Y qué se supone que haces en esa clase de lugares?

—Te lo dije, hacer algo de dinero y conseguir información. No soy tan idiota como crees.

Arthur pareció escéptico ante tal afirmación. Recorrió su mirada entre él y la jovencita que, pese a todo, seguía en su posición como queriendo que entre ellos se pusieran de acuerdo. Sus pensamientos estaban encausados sobre los comentarios acerca del _hermano mayor_ y sus _ojos tan verdes como el pasto_. Si Alfred había llegado hasta allí para salvarlo, la única escapatoria sería seguir las reglas de la casa.

—¿Qué sugieres?

Alfred alzó los hombros y respondió como quien no tiene opción.

—Seguir sus reglas y esperar ganar.

—Sino queda de otra…

—¡Confía en mí!— exclamó dándole un asentimiento y tras de eso, puso su atención en Mei —_Reto a una mano contra el amo del castillo_— recitó y la castaña sonrió ladinamente. Arthur no comprendió a ciencia cierta el poder de la frase.

—La corte acepta tu reto… forastero.

**II**

Alfred le explicó acerca de las casas de apuesta que había en toda la nación de Espadas. Eran –sin duda alguna– uno de los grandes atractivos. Lugares alejados de la mirada de curiosos y de la policía. Ilegales y peligrosos. Lugares en donde los valientes se batían en toda clase de retos y apuestas. Le contó en pocas palabras que él había crecido en una de esas casas en dónde quien tuviera el mejor tino ganaba la apuesta. Eso explicaba la inusual habilidad y afecto que tenía por las armas de fuego.

La chica los condujo hasta una de las salas principales. La gente había sido conducida a la parte alta que fungía como balcón y les vendieron la idea de que habría un interesante juego.

—Juguemos _Reina Roja, Reina negra_ —propuso la chica cuando les indicó que se sentaran al pie de una mesa octagonal de color negra, con la superficie cubierta por un terciopelo de color azul intenso. No les había quedado opción porque el grupo de guardias que los seguían los sentaron a la fuerza—. Un sólo tiro.

Alfred apretó los labios levente.

—¿Y saldremos?

—No— acotó de golpe y le indicó a un hombre que trajera un mazo nuevo—. Con eso darán por saldada la cuenta de los desastres que has hecho, _amigo_.

—Si quieren salir de aquí tendrán que derrotar al _AS_.

—¿Al _AS_?—Pregunto Arthur cuando la voz de la chica sonó entusiasmada— Alfred ¿Qué es un _AS_?

—Es el jugador más fuerte de la casa —le miró de reojo—. Es siempre el último oponente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Comenzamos con las apuestas? —Mei tendió en la mesa un fajo de billetes y Alfred pudo contar como más de un millar de claves de fa. Una buena cantidad—Si ganas esta mano, te ofrezco la deuda. ¿Qué tienes que dar?

—Ofrezco…— miró por un momento sus manos y luego desenfundo ambas pistolas y las colocó en la mesa—. Mis dos chicas.

—No valen mucho— dijo Mei con un mohín de lastima—. Pero seguro que las puedo usar de pisapapeles.

—Comienza.

Mei sonrió como no queriendo. Le mostró el mazo nuevo aún envuelto en la retícula de tela. Amasó las cartas y las tendió en la mesa como escalera, las giró para mostrar que no había truco y poso dos mitades en la mesa. Alfred, como orden muda, las tomó y las amasó rápidamente y le tendió cuatro grupos en una línea.

—¿Reina roja o reina negra?— cuestionó la chica al momento y de revolver el mazo y sacar un pequeño grupo de cartas.

—Reina roja —respondió sin duda.

La jovencita hizo un giño y mostró a la Reina de Corazones entre las cartas.

—Tienes que adivinar qué reina es— le dijo Alfred a Arthur—. Para ganar la partida tienes que acertar a todas.

—Es una locura— meneó las manos—. ¿Qué clase de juego es? Las posibilidades de adivinar son muy escasas.

—No del todo.

—¿Reina negra, reina roja?— repitió el proceso.

—Reina roja —repitió. Mei torció los labios porque había vuelto a acertar. Poso a la reina de diamantes en la mesa—. Ahora que han salido las dos reinas rojas, tengo que adivinar la casa de las negras.

—Picas o tréboles —Alfred asintió.

—¿Reina blanca o negra?

Arthur frunció el entrecejo.

—Comodín. Bien pensado, —sonrió y miró nuevamente a su compañero—. Es un juego de atención. Si hubiera respondido algo más hubiera perdido.

Mei mostró el comodín.

—Nada mal, — les sonrió—¿Reina de Picas o Tréboles?

—De Tréboles.

—Me sorprendes forastero— y mostro la carta de tréboles—. Tienes mucha suerte.

Una exclamación se escuchó desde la parte alta.

—No es suerte— dijo acomodando su sombrero—. Es lógica. Cuando han traído el paquete de cartas noté que la posición del mazo siempre fue hacia arriba. Por ende la carta de la reina de picas es menos pesada porque no tiene que soportar el peso de las otras a diferencia de la carta de tréboles. Por ende su posibilidad de salir al último era más próxima, la sentí al momento de barajear, incluso aún tiene detalles en las orillas.

Arthur abrió la boca con sincera impresión. Sus cejas se curvaron hacia arriba porque estaba sorprendido. Detalles como esos, a él, se le hubieran escapado por completo. Mei asintió como si la explicación contuviera un río de sentido común. Volvió a tomar las cartas y las barajeó despacio.

—Te subestime.

—Dame algo mejor. Vamos preciosas, sé que puedes hacerlo.

—¡Mi turno!— exclamó una voz cerca de ellos. Un chico se abrió paso entre los guardias que veían la partida y se posó delante de la mesa. Tenía el cabello negó y ligeramente largo, con un mechón rebelde sobresaliendo—¡El número tres de la corte te reta!

—Piérdete Im Yong soo.

—¡No, piérdete tú-_daze_! —Exclamó— ¡Ya has tenido tiempo de divertirte, ahora me toca!

—¡Piérdete!

—El hermano mayor me ha dado permiso, así que quítate de la silla—. La chica miró instintivamente hacia arriba de su hombro derecho, y vio entre las sombras del balcón como una mano se alzaba. Suspiró y se puso de pie. Lo que dictaba el hermano mayor era ley.

—No falles.

—No hermana — meneó las manos—. ¡Mi turno-_daze_! —Tomó asiento señaló al rubio con el dedo— ¡Yo te reto a un BlackJack!

—Acepto.

Arthur había escuchado de ese juego por sus hermanos, lo jugaban de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, a él nunca le había importado mucho aprender a jugar cartas. Ahora más que nunca se arrepentía cuando Dylan se había ofrecido miles de veces a enseñarle a jugar, y él lo había mandado al demonio. Joder.

Yong Soo le hizo una seña a su hermana para que fungiera como _crupier_. Ella bufó un poco molesta y tomó el mazó barajeando rápidamente.

—¿Listos caballeros?

Ambos asintieron; y ella tras un par de segundos le repartió dos cartas a cada uno. Alfred alzó ambas cartas y las miró sin expresión en su rostro, Arthur a su lado pudo ver un ocho de picas y un nueve de diamantes. Por otro lado el de cabello negro sonrió al ver su mano.

—Pido una carta — dijo Alfred colocando sus cartas boca abajo.

—¡Yo también-_daze_!

Mei le tendió una carta a cada uno. Antes de que Alfred descubriera la carta, la elevó y la acercó al rostro de Arthur.

—Sopla, es para la buena suerte.

Kirkland elevó una ceja y sopló.

Tres de diamantes. Nueve más ocho daban diecisiete, más tres, veinte, sería lo más cerca que estarían del 21.

—¿Listos? Abran su mano.

Alfred volteó las tres cartas y miró las de su oponente. Seis de tréboles, siete de diamantes y nueve de corazones. Veintidós, se había pasado por uno. Cerca, muy cerca.

—Ganador— apuntó Mei a los dos rubios.

—¿Dos de tres?— preguntó el oriental con una sonrisa.

Nuevamente las cartas en la mesa.

—Ganador— volvió a señalar a Alfred.

Yong Soo se dejó caer en la mesa, afligido por la derrota.

—Hombre, pensé que ganaría.

—¡Vamos, debe de haber algo mejor! —exclamó Alfred con una sonrisa divertida. Los hermanos se vieron entre ellos con muecas cómplices, porque a lo lejos se escuchaba un tintineó conocidísimo.

—La casa manda a su _As _a jugar_—. _Mei hizo un ademán con la mano y los hombres que estabas a su lado abrieron paso al tercer jugador_. _Un chico de quince años (o tal vez menos) de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros— Xiao. Elige el juego.

—En honor a la visita —dijo con voz calmada—. Juguemos ocho loco.

Arthur se tensó; reconoció la voz de Yong Soo tras un par de minutos, pero ésta vez se tensó al reconocer al chiquillo frente a ellos. Había sido quien lo había secuestrado. Intentó hablar con Alfred, pero él se veía más atento a confrontar a Xiao con la mirada.

—Jugaré lo que quieras, chico— espetó el rubio, pero Xiao negó con la cabeza.

—Yo reto a ese sujeto— señaló a Arthur—. En honor a su visita, juguemos el juego favorito de la Reina. Yo te reto.

—¡Arthur no es jugador!— se puso de pie y de inmediato los guardias alzaron las espadas—. Él es observador.

—En esta casa no existen los observadores, todos somos jugadores y deben de acotar las reglas de la casa. Yo te reto—repitió entrecerrando los ojos.

—Me niego— Arthur cruzó los brazos.

—Bien. Entonces me obligaras a usar la fuerza. Juega o él muere.

Los guardias se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Alfred fue arrastrado y desarmado rápidamente por Yong Soo, lo puso de rodillas, bajando su cabeza para que mirara al piso. Tomó un de sus armas y le apuntó a la cabeza. Dos hombres lo sujetaban por ambos brazos cuando opuso resistencia.

—¡Nunca he usado una de estas!— dijo el oriental—. Debe ser toda una experiencia ¿No crees?

—¡Es injusto!— Exclamó Arthur—. Yo no sé cómo jugar.

—Entonces déjame explicarte las reglas—Xiao tomó asiento con calma y comenzó a barajear el mazo que estaban usando anteriormente—. Es simple. Debemos de deshacernos de las cartas de nuestra mano. Comenzamos con ocho. Quien comience deberá tirar una carta y el otro deberá seguir con una carta que coincida ya sea figura, color o valor. Si tienes un cinco deberás poner un cinco, no importa el color. Si no tienes la carta que coincida tendrás que tomar del pozo. Hay cartas que tienen valores y reglas especiales. No puedes tardar más de treinta segundos en tirar. ¿Listo?

—¿Qué cartas tienen las reglas especiales?

—Descúbrelo tú mismo.

Barajeó y le entregó ocho cartas boca abajo. Arthur miró por el rabillo del ojo como Alfred trataba de subir la vista, pero su cabeza rozada la boca de la pistola. Volvió sus ojos al juego y miró sus naipes.

—Que la reina comience —dijo Xiao—. Toma la primer carta del pozo—indicó cuando su oponente no pretendía hacer nada,— y lanza tu carta.

Sacó un cinco de tréboles del pozo y bajó un cinco de picas porque tenía cinco cartas negras y creía que eso le podría dar ventaja al seguir con un solo color. Xiao lanzó un cinco de corazones. Una carta roja. Bajó un Dos de diamantes y Xiao respondió con un dos de picas. Cambio a negro. Estaba resultado fácil. Bajó un tres de tréboles. Su oponente lazó un ocho de tréboles y anunció.

—Cambio a corazones.

Enarcó su ceja derecha y miró al chico sin comprender que hacer.

—Un ocho tiene el poder de cambiar el valor, el color o la figura— dijo Alfred con un rápido jadeo— baja algo de corazo-

—¡Calla! Tú no juegas.

—No tengo nada,— respondió mirando la mesa y su mano. Sus extremidades temblaban.

—Toma una carta— le indicó con una suave sonrisa. Obedeció y recibió un dos de diamantes.

Xiao reanudo el juego y lazó un siete de corazones. Arthur bajó un siete de picas, volviendo a cambiar el color de la ronda. Xiao postró un nueve de picas. Contraatacó con un ocho de corazones.

—Cambio a diamantes.

El castaño mordió su labio inferior ligeramente. Tenía en su poder tres cartas y Arthur cuatro, se sentía muy cerca del objetivo. Tomó una carta del mazó y la llevó hasta su mano. El rubio reanudó el juego, lanzó un dos de diamantes. Xiao Volvió a maldecir. Tomó dos cartas. Volvía a hacer el turno de Arthur y no sabía cómo responder ahora. Estaba el dos de diamantes aún en juego, tenía la esperanza de que su oponente lanzara el único dos que quedaba, el de tréboles y así volver a cambiar el color de la ronda. Tomó una carta más.

Xiao tenía 6 y Arthur 5

—Éste era el juego favorito de la reina de picas,— agregó Xiao, comentario casual. Lazó un siete de diamantes y sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa.

—Ya lo has repetido antes. No tiene sentido,— dijo Arthur. Mei alzó la mano y luego señalo a Arthur.

—Amonestación de dos cartas.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Tres cartas.

Estaba a punto de agregar una palabra más cando recordó la regla de las cartas especiales. Entonces, el siete es una y le habían tendido una trampa. Arthur tomó las tres cartas dándole una mano de ocho nuevamente; era como volver a comenzar el juego. Se sentía frustrado y enojado consigo mismo porque había caído en una treta de lo más risible. Fue en ese momento que recapituló. Los dos tenían un castigo de dos cartas sino bajaba una de igual valor o color. La carta ocho servía como cambio de figuras, ya se habían jugado dos. El siete tenía una amonestación al momento de hablar, contó tres frases en total que eran tres cartas en su mano, de las cuales venían por primera vez la figura de la reina de corazones y el rey de tréboles, se preguntó si estas cartas también poseían algún truco.

Xiao reanudó el turno lanzando un siete de tréboles. No iba a caer en la mis trampa, lanzó un cuatro de tréboles. El castaño volvió a sonreír, bajó un Jack de tréboles y con él un dos de tréboles. Otra carta con truco. Dedujo que como la carta de los tréboles estaba arriba él debía de responder como otra carta normal. Bajó al rey de tréboles, esperando a ver la reacción del oponente. Con sólo tres cartas en su mano se vio obligado a tomar una más del mazo.

Arthur conservaba 6 y Xiao 4.

El rubio volvió a tomar el turno dejando caer un cinco de picas. Xiao bajó un As de tréboles y contratacó con un As de corazones. Se vio un nueve de diamantes y luego un ocho.

—Cambió a corazones—Anunció Arthur firmemente a pesar de que el oriental tenía solo dos cartas en mano.

—Tan cerca,— mustió y tomó una carta del pozo.

Arthur 3, Xiao 3.

Soltó su reina de corazones y el jovencito maldijo. Tomó otra carta.

—Parece que ya estas entendiendo el juego— dijo Xiao mirando su mano.

—Aprendo rápido.

—O quizá sea.… Que ya has jugado antes éste juego … muchas veces.

—Nunca antes en mi vida;— respondió contrayendo el ceño—. Pero parece ser fácil cuando te sabes las reglas. Aprendo rápido—repitió— conocimiento empírico.

—Yo diría práctica.

Arthur bajó un tres de corazones. Xiao lanzó un tres de diamantes. Arthur se tensó porque no tenía una carta que le ayudara, tomó una del pozo. Analizó su mano. No sabía si era buena o mala.

Xiao lanzó un tres de picas

Arthur lanzó a la Reina de Picas. Lo tenía en la bolsa. Xiao dejó caer la carta del As de picas porque sabía que no tendría el As de corazones por el rápido conteo, de haberlo tenido, lo soltaría en la última jugada, tampoco tendría una carta roja. Era suyo.

El rubio bajo el Jack de picas junto a un comodín.

Arhur 0 Xiao 1

"_Te voy a enseñar un juego."_

"_¿Un juego?"_

"_Es mi juego favorito. Sirve para divertirte con el oponente. Yo lo uso con el Rey todo el tiempo y amo ver su tonta expresión." _

"_¿La Reina se burla de Rey?"_

"_Sólo de vez en cuando, mi pequeño AS, lo entenderás cuando crezcas."_

"_¿Podré jugarlo con la Reina?"_

"_Las veces que quieras, es muy sencillo pero divertidísimo. ¿Lo quieres aprender?"_

"_Sí, su majestad." _

_Aprendí el juego sólo para estar más cerca de la Reina, aprendí el juego para retar al Rey y cada vez que ganaba, sentía que algo en mí se encendía; ese deseo que superioridad que sólo me daba estar al lado de mi Reina, de mi señor y mi maestro. Aprendí sólo para poder sentir que la Reina era mía por tan sólo unos momentos. _

"_Te he ganado, su majes- es decir Arthur." _

"_Bien hecho mí querido Xiao. Ahora ve y pon a Emily en su lugar."_

_Era lo único que tenía que me conectara a él. _

"_Arthur ¿Amas al Rey?"_

"_Uno no elige con quien se casa, esa son las reglas." _

"_¿Amas a Emily?"_

"_No, no la amo." _

_Uno lo elige… a quien amar. _

—Fin del juego,— anunció Arthur cuando notó que el chico se había quedado pensando, con su mirada fija en la nada.

—Los forasteros ganan— anunció Mei alzando la mano.

—Ahora suelten a Alfred— ordenó con el semblante severo. Xiao volvió lentamente la vista a la mesa y a la carta que le sobraba. El Rey de Picas. Lo maldijo.

Mei dio una orden muda y los guardias de inmediato soltaron al rubio. Levantó la vista y corrió hasta Arthur para abrazarlo por la espalda sobre el respaldo de madera de la silla. Lo apretujó con mucha fuerza.

—¡No lo quiero creer Arthur, ganaste! ¡Ganaste, ganaste, ganaste! —Gritoneó con una estruendosa risa— ¡Vaya suerte de principiante! Parecía que las cartas estaban de tu lado. ¡Fue tan rápido! No lo creo ¡No me lo creo!

—¡Ya, deja eso! —dijo tratando de quitárselo de encima.

"_Dígame su majestad ¿Ama al rey?"_

"_¿A Alfred?, Sí, lo amo ¿A qué viene eso, querido?"_

Xiao les miró con cierto escepticismo porque justo al ver a ese par de sujetos los sueños que había estado vislumbrando durante años parecían más reales de lo que realmente era. Veía a veces a un hombre, a veces a una mujer, siempre con esos intensos ojos verdes, verdes como el pasto, verdes como las esmeraldas, verde como sus pesadillas. Tenía miedo porque sentía que esa escena que estaba viviendo se repetía varias veces y en todas ellas él se había visto como ganador. Miró la carta en sus manos y la depósito junto a las otras. Mal día para la casa.

—¡Ya está! ¡Ganamos!— exclamo Alfred —¡Hora de irnos!

Un chiflido. Una orden y los guardias nuevamente alzando las armas.

—¡Trampa!— Alfred alzó un dedo contra Mei—¡Teníamos un trato!

—Y el trato sigue en pie. Pero el hermano mayor quiere jugar —indicó a un punto alto en la habitación—. La corte se alza y el Rey del castillo pide una mano.

—Me niego.

—¿Vas en busca del castillo de espadas?— dijo una voz en lo alto. Ambos rubios se vieron entre ellos—. Yo te puedo decir a dónde ir-_aru. _

—¿Qué ofreces?

—Información. ¿Qué ofreces tú?

Alfred pensó rápidamente todas sus opciones.

—Me niego. No tengo nada que ofrecer y tu información no me interesa.

—Los jóvenes de hoy, —una sombra deslizándose, un ruido y luego pasos—. Creen que pueden hacer todo ellos solos. Sin pedir ayuda, todo por su orgullo— un rostro que se fue descubriendo, un largo cabello y unos ojos negros.

—He tenido suficiente por esta noche— dijo el rubio de ojos azules— estuve a punto de perder varias veces y no pretendo hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Nos conocemos?— Arthur dio un par de pasos al frente pero la mano fuerte de Alfred lo sostuvo.

—No lo creo— dijo el de cabello negro—. Recordaría ese verde en dónde fuera. Quizá lo hayas soñado.

—Me retiro de la casa— anunció Alfred haciendo un ademán con su sombrero—. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

—¿Crees que habrá una carta más en ese viejo castillo?

—Mis pistolas —ordenó seriamente.

—He estado allí y no he encontrado nada. Pierden su tiempo.

—No lo repetiré otra vez, mis pistolas. Nos largamos de aquí.

Soltó un ligero suspiro y con su cabeza, le ordenó a Yong Soo que le devolviera las dos pistolas que le había arrebatado en pleno juego. Obedeció y en cuanto Alfred las tuvo en su poder, tomó a Arthur de la mano para sacarlo de la sala de juegos, un par de guardias lo guiaron pero antes de que abandonaras el lugar Arthur se soltó y corrió hasta la mesa.

—Tu nombre— pidió.

—Yao.

Le sonrió, se sintió satisfecho y volvió a lado de rubio que lucía cabreado. Nunca lo había visto tan serio, incluso en el templo tenía esa carita curvada que lo hacía ver estúpidamente adorable. Ahora estaba lejos de parecerlo. Subieron rápidamente por las escalaras y al estar en el marco de la puerta de salida Alfred dejó salir el aire por la nariz, pareciendo una bestia.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

No lo estaba.

—Salgamos de esta ciudad cuanto antes. No me importa que conduzcas— apretó el puente de su nariz y comenzó a andar de vuelta. Buscando algún camino.

Arthur le siguió muy de cerca hasta que al dar la vuelta en una calle que conectaba con la principal se atrevió a tomarle de la mano para llamar su atención. Alfred se giró a verlo rápidamente por el gesto poco común. Apretó su mano contra la de él.

—Gracias por salvarme.

—Cuando quieras— respondió sonriendo, aunque pequeña, había sido sincera.

Ambos caminaron hasta encontrarse con su vehículo.

Yao dio un salto para quedar arriba del edificio que estaba enfrente de la torre con el reloj. Miró a los rubios alejarse. Xiao quedó a su lado, mirando la escena.

—Si hubieras tirando al Rey cuatro turnos antes, hubieras ganado-_aru_— dijo Yao.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué querías comprobar-_aru_?

—Tenía miedo…— susurró— miedo de que mis sueños me volvieran loco. Ahora estoy seguro de que son reales.

Yao asintió.

—¿Qué harás hermano mayor? ¿Los seguirás?

—_Aiya_! ¡Siempre soy yo quien les salva los traseros! —Torció la boca—. Mis únicos recuerdos son de mí haciéndole a la niñera. No tengo ni una sola memoria que no implique tener que regañarlos. Incluso hoy quería hacerlo. ¡Qué lata-_aru_!

El mayor se deslizó entre los adoquines y las piedras desgatadas. Xiao contempló por algunos minutos más el horizonte hasta perder de vista las farolas de la ciudad.

—Dígame su majestad… ¿Ama a su Rey en esta vida?

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas— <strong>Hay una versión de Ocho loco que se llama "Uno" y que es más fácil de jugar. Pero me tuve que entrenar en varios juegos de cartas para poder hacer este capítulo. Sé que Arthur se vio un poco soso al ser salvado por Alfred dos veces, pero necesité adelantar algunos hechos. Quedan com capítulos para acabar esta parte. El siguiente será más largo y por ende tardaré un poco más. ¡Lo siento! Pero valdrá la pena. Además he decidido que el siguiente Acto será Bastos. Veremos a nuestros amigos amantes del verde.

Y en la sección de publicidad:

Subí hace una semana un One Shoot Llamado **Killpop**, es un ScotUK. Si se pueden dar una pasada para leer o comentar sería genial. De igual forma **Random** está llegando a su final en breve. Y Algunos fics ajenos que recomiendo recientes son "Marked" de AurAwesome, "Mocoso Probeta" de Uhuru-Chan, "Monocormía" de HappyTomato y "Cuando anochece en Espadas" de Lintunia. La próxima actualización les traeré otros que también leo.

Sin más ¡Un gran saludo a todo quien me lee! Los cometarios siempre son bien recibidos, apreciados y tomados en cuenta.

Nos leemos pronto~ (En Random by the way)


End file.
